marcada por la tragedia
by lady kobato
Summary: la primera vez que shaoran li vio a sakura juro que seria suya ocho años después shaoran encontró la oportunidad de cumplir su promesa
1. Chapter 1

** ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP y la historia de jane porter **

MARCADA POR LA TRAGEDIA

PREFIERE vivir en un convento antes que casarse conmigo? Shaoran li había hecho la pregunta con expresión de incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía aquella preciosa joven de veintidos años preferir la vida espartana de un convento antes que casarse con él?

—Ya conoce la respuesta —respondió con frialdad Sakura kinomoto—. Ha perdido el tiempo viniendo aquí.

shaoran miró de reojo a la monja que los observaba desde la puerta del jardín. La abadesa había insistido en que sakura llevara una carabina, pero no quería que escuchara la conversación.

—Le dijo a su padre que no se casaría. Pero no me lo había dicho a mí.

shaoran raras veces levantaba la voz. Raras veces tenía que hacerlo. Su tamaño y su autoridad eran suficientemente persuasivos.

Pero a sakura kinomoto no parecía en absoluto intimidada.

—Algunas mujeres encontrarían halagadora tanta insistencia. Pero yo no.

—Entonces, ¿su respuesta es...?

La incrédula risa de sakura lo desconcertó.

— Sé que los chinos son obstinados, pero no sabía que, además, son sordos.

Aquella réplica podría haber hundido a cualquier otro hombre, pero él no era un hombre normal y la señorita kinomoto tampoco era cualquier mujer. shaoran la necesitaba y no pensaba marcharse de tomoeda sin ella.

—¿No le gustan los chinos?

—Algunos.

—Menos mal. Si no nos odia a todos, le será más fácil venir a Hong Kong conmigo. sakura levantó la barbilla, retadora.

—No voy a moverme de aquí, señor li . Y nunca he aceptado un matrimonio impuesto.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia.

—En caso de que eso sea lo que le preocupa, yo me considero japones. Mis padres nacieron aquí, en japon.

—Pues me alegro mucho por ellos —replicó sakura, irónica.

shaoran entendía que su padre estuviera desesperado con aquella chica. Desde luego, sakura no era ni mucho menos una novia feliz.

Shaoran li tenía veinte y cinco años y necesitaba una esposa. Fujitaka kinomoto necesitaba un marido para su rebelde hija. Aquella no era una historia de amor, sino un acuerdo firmado en un banco suizo.

—No sé si les gustará tenerla como nuera, pero se acostumbrarán.

—¿No me diga? Seguro que su madre lo adora.

—Absolutamente. Pero ya sabe que las madres chinas viven para sus hijos.

—¿Y sus hijas? ¿También viven para sus hijas?

shaoran se percató del dolor que había en aquella pregunta y del tono amargo en que había sido pronunciada.

—Estoy seguro de que mi madre adorará a sus nietas. Mire, soy hijo único, el último de los li. Y le he prometido a mis padres que les daría un nieto antes de cumplir los treinta.

—Pero no va a dárselo usted, sino yo. ¿No es eso?

Él tuvo que morderse el interior del carrillo para no soltar una carcajada y sakura apretó los puños. Le hubiera gustado abofetear aquella cara tan arrogante. Nunca había conocido a un hombre más seguro de sí mismo. Excepto su padre, claro.

Lo que no entendía era por qué su padre había buscado un marido para ella al otro lado del mundo. Fujitaka kinomoto despreciaba a los nuevos ricos, de modo que debía estar desesperado. Prácticamente la estaba vendiendo al mejor postor.

Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, pero se contuvo. Su madre nunca habría dejado que su padre hiciera tal barbaridad.

—Hay peores maridos que yo, señorita kinomoto.

—Yo no estoy buscando marido.

—La mayoría de las mujeres quieren casarse.

—Yo no soy como la mayoría de las mujeres. Y, en cualquier caso, si buscase marido, lo encontraría por mí misma.

shaoran sonrió. No se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

—No sé cómo va a encontrar un marido si está encerrada en un convento.

—Pues eso debería darle una pista. Insisto, no estoy buscando marido, señor li. Yo sé muy bien lo que quiero.

—Y yo también. Y lo que quiero no es ningún secreto: quiero tener hijos. Necesito tener hijos — dijo él, mirándola de arriba abajo, como si estuviera inspeccionándola—. Usted es joven y sería una madre excelente.

sakura hizo una mueca de contrariedad.

—Yo no quiero ser madre.

—Podemos casarnos hoy —siguió él, como si no la hubiera oído—. Aquí mismo, si le parece. Pero me temo que su padre está fuera del país.

—¿El jefazo no está en el país? Qué pena. Él sonrió, sorprendido e intrigado.

—No se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad?

—Mi padre solo se lleva bien con los números y las cuentas comentes.

—¿Le interesan a usted los negocios?

—Me interesa la competencia. En mi caso, los barcos y el dinero son la competencia.

Fujitaka kinomoto amaba los barcos sobre todas las cosas. Nada podía interponerse entre su negocio y él. Ni su madre. Ni, desde luego, ella.

—Creo que el negocio la aburriría —dijo entonces shaoran, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Contratos, reuniones, cifras... Cosas aburridas.

—¿Para un cerebro pequeño como el mío? — preguntó ella, irónica.

El tono lo había hecho sonreír de nuevo. Aquella mujer tenía espíritu.

—No debería escuchar todo lo que dice su pa¬dre. Solo las cosas buenas sobre mí.

Sakura sabía muy bien por qué shaoran li quería casarse con ella. Quería su dote. Su dote y parte del negocio de su padre. Cuando fujitaka muriese, shaoran heredaría el imperio del famoso armador.

—Está usted muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Eso dicen los que me critican.

—¿Tiene muchos críticos?

—Legiones.

sakura apretó los dientes. Estaba jugando con ella como un gato con un ratón. Pero tenía que contenerse, tenía que seguirle el juego, se dijo.

—Está loco si cree que voy a casarme con usted.

—Su padre ya ha consentido este matrimonio. Y el apoyo financiero que necesitaba ya está en mis manos...

— ¡Pues devuélvalo!

—No puedo hacerlo. La necesito demasiado. Ella levantó la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes.

—A pesar de lo que usted piensa, yo tengo una cabeza sobre los hombros. Pero como parece que tiene problemas de oído, deje que vuelva a repetirlo una vez más: no voy a casarme con usted, señor li. Nunca me casaré con usted. Prefiero vivir el resto de mi vida en este convento.

shaoran tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír. Su padre le había dicho que era una chica difícil, pero no había mencionado lo inteligente que era, ni que tuviera tanto carácter. Que fuera difícil era una molestia, pero que tuviera carácter era algo que él apreciaba. Casarse con ella sería como montar un pura sangre, como jugar un duro partido de tenis con un buen adversario. No había nada más excitante que una mujer con carácter.

—Me parece que me gusta —dijo entonces.

—Pues lamento decirle que el sentimiento no es mutuo.

Él sonrió, observando cómo echaba hacia atrás la cabeza, retándolo.

Con el sol iluminando su rostro, de repente se dio cuenta de que sus ojos no eran castaños como había creído, sino verdes. De un verde muy misterioso como el mar Egeo antes de una tormenta. El pelo rubio como el trigo y ojos como el Egeo. Se parecía mucho a las fotografías que había visto de su madre, una mujer inglesa considerada una de las grandes bellezas de su tiempo.

—Espero que pueda llegar a tolerarme, señorita kinomoto. Le prometo que haré que nuestra vida conyugal sea... soportable.

Los ojos de sakura brillaban, furiosos. Iba a pelear con él hasta el final, estaba seguro.

—Antes dejaría que me pusiera un bocado y una silla de montar.

—Eso suena muy tentador.

sakura se puso colorada hasta la raíz del pelo. Era una mujer preciosa de ojos verdes, cabello dorado y piel bronceada. shaoran se sintió posesivo de repente. Aquella mujer era suya. Aunque aún no lo sabía.

Ella se dirigió hacia el muro del jardín, con los brazos cruzados, respirando agitadamente.

shaoran la siguió despacio, no quería presionarla. Al menos, aún. Furtivamente, se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta para tocar el periódico. A ella no le gustaría nada la noticia que habían publicado. Él era el primero en admitir que aquel era un juego de poder en el que sakura se llevaría la peor parte. Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder aquel negocio.

Le había prometido a sus padres que algún día ganaría una fortuna y cada decisión que tomó después de aquella promesa iba destinada a conseguir ese objetivo. Y desde entonces, el destino de su familia había sido muy diferente.

—¿Es que no tiene sentido de la ética? —le preguntó entonces sakura—. ¿Cómo puede casarse con una mujer contra su voluntad?

—No sería contra su voluntad. En realidad, es su decisión.

—¿Cómo voy a casarme con usted? No nos conocemos y solo está interesado en mí por el dinero de mi padre.

—Muy bien. Si quiere, me marcho. Puede volver con su carabina.

sakura miró por encima del hombro y vio a Sor Helena apoyada en la puerta del jardín, sin molestarse en disimular su interés por la conversación.

—Esto es un juego para usted, ¿verdad?

—Es el día de mi boda. ¿Por qué no voy a pasarlo bien? —sonrió él—. sakura, si no se casa conmigo, su padre la desheredará. No solo eso, sencillamente la dejará sin medios económicos. ¿Y qué va a hacer entonces? No tiene dinero, no tiene donde vivir...

—No es usted el primer hombre que rechazo y estoy segura de que no será el último. Llevo aquí tres meses y las monjas son encantadoras conmigo. Francamente, estoy empezando a pensar que este convento es mi casa.

¿El convento su casa? shaoran no la creía. Una mujer de refinada belleza, con pómulos altos, cejas perfectas, ojos verde mar lleno de secretos... ¿Cómo podía resignarse a vivir en un convento?

En realidad, sentía simpatía por ella, pero no la suficiente como para abandonar el juego. Y su juego era la industria naviera, que por el momento le había aportado unas ganancias exorbitantes. shaoran era un hombre de éxito, de enorme éxito en el mundo de los negocios.

—Su casa estará conmigo a partir de ahora. Yo la he elegido, señorita kinomoto. Es parte de mi plan. Y una ,vez que pongo en acción un plan, no abandono nunca. Jamás.

—Pues debería aplicar esas características tan admirables en algo más provechoso.

— Nuestro matrimonio será muy provechoso para ambos.

La suave brisa que movía las ramas de los árboles soltó un mechón de su elegante moño. Ella no intentó sujetarlo y el dorado rizo se quedó flotando alrededor de su cara, como acariciándola.

— Sé quién es usted, señor li. No ignoro que es un hombre de éxito. ¿Quiere que le diga lo que sé?

— Sí, por favor. Me gusta que me cuenten mi historia.

— Sus padres son japoneses, pero nació y creció en un barrio de clase baja en Nueva York. Fue a un colegio público antes de ser aceptado en una de las más prestigiosas universidades americanas...

—Yale —la interrumpió shaoran.

—¿Por qué no Harvard? Se supone que es la mejor universidad del mundo.

—Harvard es para los aristócratas.

—Su padre se marchó de tomoeda arruinado y humillado —siguió sakura.

—Humillado no, solo arruinado. Buscando una vida mejor.

—Trabajó en el puerto de hong kong como soldador.

shaoran tuvo que esconder sus emociones. Él era fieramente leal a su familia, pero particularmente a su padre, cuya moralidad y devoción los había sostenido durante los momentos más duros. Y hubo momentos muy duros durante su infancia.

—Al contrario que a mí, a usted nunca le ha faltado nada. No sabe lo que significa ser pobre.

—Pero usted ya no es pobre, señor li. Ahora tiene tantos barcos como la flota británica. A pesar de sus humildes orígenes, no debe resultarle difícil encontrar una esposa... un poco más dispuesta a aceptar su proposición.

—Sí, pero no puedo encontrar a otro fujitaka kinomoto

—De modo que, en realidad, va a casarse con mi padre.

Era muy lista. shaoran sonrió de nuevo, divertido por la contradicción entre su sereno aspecto y su fiereza interior. De repente, se preguntó cómo sería en la cama. Apasionada como una leona, probablemente.

Observaba el mechón de pelo dorado rozar su cara, acariciar su oreja... y, de repente, sintió el deseo de seguir ese mechón con la lengua, pasarla por su cara, por su cuello...

Aquel deseo lo sorprendió. Le gustaría estar casado con una mujer como ella. La procreación sería un placer.

sakura se apoyó en un banco de piedra, el discreto traje marrón ocultando sus curvas, los ojos semicerrados, escondiendo su expresión.

—¿Conoce bien a mi padre?

—Lo suficiente como para saber lo que es.

Ella sonrió entonces y shaoran observó que tenía un hoyito en la mejilla. También probaría eso después de la boda.

—Me imagino a mi padre frotándose las manos. Se frotó las manos después de firmar el acuerdo, ¿verdad?

Aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos. La deseaba.

shaoran se inclinó hacia delante y tomó su cara entre las manos. sakura abrió los ojos, atónita, pero no tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes de que él tomara su boca.

El roce de la lengua del hombre sobre sus labios la sobrecogió.

Y a él no le pasó desapercibido que no se apartaba. Eso lo excitó, haciendo que la sangre hirviera en sus venas. A distancia, escuchó una tos. ¡La monja! Tenía que parar. No valdría de nada si lo echaban de allí.

— Sabe de maravilla —dijo en voz baja. sakura se pasó la mano por los labios, como si quisiera borrar la huella del hombre.

— ¡Intente hacer eso otra vez y llamaré a la abadesa!

—¿Y qué va a decirle? ¿Que su marido la ha besado?

— ¡No estamos casados! Ni siquiera estamos

prometidos.

—Pero lo estaremos —murmuró él, intentando descubrir sus pechos escondidos bajo la tela marrón—. ¿Le gusta el juego?

Ella lo miró, desconcertada.

—No.

—Pues a mí me gustan las apuestas y en esta creo que tengo toda las de ganar. Verá, yo sé más cosas sobre usted de las que cree.

Cuando vio la expresión incrédula de la joven, sonrió, satisfecho.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Sé, por ejemplo, que con diecisiete años consiguió una beca para estudiar arte en París. Vivió una vida bohemia con media docena de compañeros apelotonados en un pequeño estudio y cuando se quedó sin dinero, trabajó en lo que pudo. En una panadería, en una tienda de ropa. El trabajo que más le duró fue el de niñera para un famoso diseñador y su familia.

—Eran trabajos respetables —murmuró ella, pálida.

—Muy respetables, pero un gran cambio para una niña a la que habían criado entre algodones.

—¿Adonde quiere llegar?

—Lleva cuatro años intentando escapar de su padre, señorita kinomoto. Ella lo miró, retadora.

—¿Y qué?

—Durante un tiempo, fue libre. Pintaba, viajaba, tenía un interesante círculo de amistades. Pero entonces se puso enferma y su padre la llevó a un hospital en Berna. Desde entonces, le pertenece en cuerpo y alma.

—Mi alma solo es mía —replicó sakura orgullosa.

De nuevo el carácter, el espíritu que tanto le gustaba. shaoran sentía una afinidad con ella que no había sentido con muchas mujeres.

— Piénselo, señorita kinomoto. Su padre es un magnate a la antigua usanza, el cabeza de familia, la autoridad absoluta. Ha decidido buscarle un marido y, si no está de acuerdo, le hará la vida imposible. Usted no sabe vivir sin dinero porque nadie le ha enseñado a hacerlo y su padre impedirá que le den trabajo en tomoeda. Sabe que lo hará.

—Me quedaré en el convento —dijo entonces sakura.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Se quedará aquí para siempre? —la retó shaoran. Ella contuvo el aliento, los ojos enormes, los labios apretados—. Si se casara conmigo, podría marcharse de aquí hoy mismo. Sería libre.

sakura se quedó en silencio, estudiándolo con atención.

—Usted es igual que mi padre. Y la esposa de un magnate como mi padre nunca es libre.

— Quizá no en tomoeda, pero sí en china. Podría viajar, hacer lo que quisiera, dedicarse a sus aficiones, elegir a sus amigos. Incluso podría volver a pintar.

—Ya no pinto —murmuró ella, apartando la mirada.

—Pero podría hacerlo si quisiera. Me han dicho que es una buena artista.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, como si con aquel gesto quisiera protegerse.

—Los barcos de mi padre deben de ser muy im¬portantes para usted.

—Lo son, efectivamente.

shaoran experimentó una ola de emociones en¬contradas al oír aquello. Se vio a sí mismo tal y como era: calculador, ambicioso, orgullosamente egoísta. Y aquella mujer, aquella joven refinada, sa¬bía que para él solo era otro negocio.

Lo importante era su apellido, su dote. Durante un segundo, shaoran odió el sistema y se odió a sí mismo. Pero pronto dejó a un lado sus objecio¬nes.

Sakura kinomoto sería suya.

En ese momento, ella se inclinó hacia unas flo¬res de lavanda.

—Barcos —susurró, cortando una flor—. Los odio.

—A mí me encantan.

La curva de su cuello, el pelo de color miel, el sol acariciando su cara... aquella mujer era como un hermoso retrato renacentista, pensó shaoran.

—Señor li, ¿se ha preguntado por qué mi padre quiere quitarse a su hija de en medio? —preguntó sakura entonces.

—La verdad es que no.

—¿Quiere que se lo diga yo?

—Por favor.

—Soy mercancía deteriorada. Mi padre no podría encontrar un novio japones para mí aunque quisiera. Me refiero a un novio de su entorno, ya sabe, de las familias importantes.

—¿Mercancía deteriorada? —repitió él, sorprendido.

Más de lo que shaoran li sabría nunca, se dijo sakura a sí misma, aplastando la flor entre sus dedos. Recuerdos desagradables del sanatorio suizo acudieron a su mente entonces. Había pasado catorce meses allí cuando tenía diecinueve años, antes de que su madre fuera a rescatarla y la ayudase a buscar un apartamento en Ginebra.

Le gustó Ginebra. No tenía malos recuerdos de aquella ciudad. Y durante dos años había vivido contenta, trabajando en una exclusiva tienda de ropa. Llamaba a su madre todas las semanas y hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia. Nunca hablaban de nada que pudiera devolverla a... a lo que no quería recordar.

Su madre nunca le recordaba el sanatorio, ni París. sakura no preguntaba por su padre. Pero se entendían la una y la otra porque ambas conocían su dolor.

sakura jamás habría vuelto a tomoeda si no hubiera sido porque descubrieron que su madre tenía cáncer.

El sonido de las campanas hizo que levantara la cabeza. Aquel sonido le recordaba el funeral tras la muerte de su querida madre.

Las campanas seguían tocando, el sonido tan desagradable para ella como el de alguien rascando una pizarra con las uñas. ¡Cómo odiaba el convento! Las monjas habían hecho todo lo posible para que se encontrase a gusto, pero ella no podía soportar otro día con las campanas, los rezos, la soledad...

No quería recordar lo que había perdido. Solo quería seguir viviendo.

Sor Helena, una monja con cara de perro y corazón de oro, le hizo un gesto para que entrase en el convento y la desesperación hizo que sakura apretase los labios con fuerza. No quería entrar de nuevo en el convento, no podía dejar el jardín, la única promesa de libertad.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, shaoran le ofreció su mano.

—No tiene que entrar. Venga conmigo, señorita kinomoto. Mañana todo será diferente. Vivirá una vida nueva, una vida libre.

sakura deseaba la libertad aunque despreciaba el acuerdo al que shaoran li había llegado con su padre.

Pero si se casaba con él, sería libre.

Podría escapar de su padre atándose a un extraño.

—¿No tiene miedo de mí? —le preguntó entonces.

—¿Debería tenerlo?

— Supongo que mi padre le habrá hablado de mi... salud —dijo sakura, sin mirarlo.

—Me dijo que había estado delicada durante un par de años, pero que ya estaba bien. Y yo creo que tiene buen aspecto, aunque está un poco delgada.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—A veces, las apariencias engañan. Shaoran li se encogió de hombros.

—Mis primeros siete barcos tuvieron problemas. Los desguacé y volví a montarlos de nuevo desde la proa hasta la popa. Un año después, ganaba mi primer millón de dólares. Han pasado diez años y siguen formando parte de mi flota.

sakura lo imaginó entonces desmontándola a ella para rehacerla a su manera. La vivida imagen la asustó. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que mantuvo relaciones con un hombre y shaoran li no se parecía nada a sus amantes casi adolescentes.

—Yo no voy a hacerle ganar millones.

—Ya lo ha hecho.

Irritada por el grosero comentario, sakura levantó la barbilla.

—Pues tendrá que devolverlos. Ya le he dicho que no pienso casarme.

—Querrá decir, que no va a casarse «otra vez». Ella se quedó paralizada, su mirada fija en el reloj de sol.

—¿Sabe que he estado casada?

—Se casó antes de cumplir los dieciocho, en París. Él era inglés y tenía seis años más que usted. ¿También era pintor?

sakura volvió la cabeza lentamente, debatiéndose entre la fascinación y el horror al comprobar que conocía tantas cosas de su pasado. ¿Qué más sabría? ¿Qué más le habrían contado?

—No pienso hablar de mi matrimonio con usted —dijo con voz ronca.

Casarse con yukito había sido un error. Un gravísimo error.

—Su padre me dijo que él solo buscaba su fortuna.

—¿Y usted no?

—Yo busco otras cosas.

El brillo en los ojos marrones del hombre la impresionó. Algo le decía que shaoran li no sería fácil de manejar. Era alto, mucho más alto que la mayoría de los japoneses, de hombros muy anchos y brazos musculosos.

—El hijo de un armador japones no querría casarse conmigo.

—Pero yo no soy el hijo de un armador japones. Yo hago lo que quiero y lo hago a mi manera.

Sakura se sorprendió al pensar que ella también podría jugar a ese juego. Shaoran li la quería para lograr sus objetivos comerciales. No tenía nada que ver con el amor, ni con el cariño. Su matrimonio era una transacción comercial, nada más.

¿Por qué no iba a entender ella aquel matrimonio de la misma forma? Él quería el dinero de su padre, sakura quería independencia. Él quería una alianza con la familia kinomoto, ella quería escapar de su padre. Fujitaka kinomoto pertenecía a la vieja tomoeda, la que era un mundo de hombres. Pero ella no tenía por qué aceptar las reglas de un hombre sakura miró entonces a shaoran, calculando las posibilidades. Alto, fuerte, imponente, exudaba autoridad. ¿Podría casarse con él y desaparecer inmediatamente después?

Sakura kinomoto, la pobre niña rica, desaparecería por completo y se convertiría en una mujer normal, con una vida normal. Un trabajo agradable, una casa en el campo, un pequeño jardín...

shaoran, un hombre muy atractivo de pómulos altos, nariz recta y mentón cuadrado parecía más decidido que inflexible. Seguro de sí mismo, no agresivo. Si se escapara de él, ¿qué haría?

¿Ir tras ella? Lo dudaba. Tenía demasiado orgullo. Probablemente esperaría un poco y después anularía el matrimonio. Los hombres como shaoran li no quieren anunciar sus fracasos.

—Todo el mundo piensa que ya estamos casados —dijo él entonces.

—¿Por qué?

shaoran sacó un periódico del bolsillo de la chaqueta y sakura se quedó sorprendida al ver la

primera página. Allí, en la portada estaba la noticia: Boda secreta de la heredera kinomoto.

Rabia, indignación, furia, todas aquellas emociones la desbordaron. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así?

Y entonces, tuvo un momento de inspiración. Por primera vez en muchos meses veía una puerta abierta. Lo único que tenía que hacer era atravesarla. Casarse con él, marcharse de allí. Solo tenía que llevar a cabo su plan y después, desaparecer. Era un plan perfecto y su corazón dio un vuelco. Quizá era demasiado perfecto. Shaoran li no había conseguido el control de la industria naviera japonesa por casualidad. Era un hombre muy inteligente y no se casaría con una mujer para dejarla escapar unos días después. Estaría preparado. Estaría modo que tendría que ir con alarma y la emoción enredaron sus emociones. Podría hacerlo, podría escapar de él, solo tendría que ser más corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, pero sakura intentó disimular. No conseguiría nada si él sospechaba de sus motivos.

—No puede ser —dijo, mirando el periódico.

—Es noticia de primera página.

—No ha habido ninguna boda. ¿Cómo pueden haber publicado esto?

—Léalo usted misma.

Ella lo hizo, leyendo el artículo en el que su padre, supuestamente preguntado por el asunto, decía que no podía confirmar ni negar los rumores de una boda secreta, solo que el magnate chino-italiano shaoran li había estado en tomoeda durante unos días y había visitado a su hija en el convento. Otras fuentes confirmaban que li había sido visto en tomoeda y mencionaban incluso el convento como el sitio donde se había celebrado la boda.

Todo aquello era obra de su padre, sin duda. Él manejaba a la prensa como si fueran muñecos de

guiñol. Increíble. Pero aquella vez, era ella quien controlaría a los muñecos.

sakura hizo una bola con el periódico, como parte de su plan.

—Mi padre y usted forman un equipo perfecto.

—Ha sido idea de su padre, no mía.

—Nadie se lo creerá.

—Todo el mundo lo cree. Los medios de comunicación han tomado el puerto al asalto. Están deseando ver a la ruborizada novia subir al yate esta tarde.

Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo como si hubiera lanzado una red y la hubiera atrapado dentro. Pero se había equivocado. Era ella quien estaba lanzando la red.

Iba a casarse con él. De ese modo, fujitaka kinomoto desbloquearía su cuenta corriente. Y antes de que pudiera impedirlo, sacaría todo su dinero y abandonaría a shaoran. Solo entonces podría empezar a hacer una vida normal en otro país.

De repente, sakura se sintió culpable. Pero ignoró aquel sentimiento, diciéndose a sí misma que shaoran y su padre eran el mismo tipo de hombre: egoísta, frío, sin compasión por los demás.

Ni una sola vez durante la enfermedad de su madre, fujitaka kinomoto había rebajado su horario de trabajo, dejado una reunión, cambiado sus planes de viaje. Ni una sola vez había ido con ella a quimioterapia. Nunca había sujetado su mano, nunca iba a verla por las noches cuando su madre no podía dormir a causa del dolor.

Su padre había actuado como si no pasara nada,ignorando el diagnóstico de cáncer terminal como si fuera un resfriado y simplemente había seguido adelante con su vida, sus barcos, sus negocios, sus alianzas.

sakura maldijo en silencio a su padre y a shaoran había ningún destino peor que ser la esposa de un magnate japones. Pero escondió todos aquellos pensamientos, concentrándose en su objetivo: independencia, vida alejada de las millonarias familias japonesas. Quizás en america , quizás en Londres.

—¿Cuándo nos casaríamos? —preguntó entonces, con el pulso acelerado.

—Ahora mismo. Nos casaríamos aquí, en la capilla.

—¿Y cuáles son sus expectativas? Él la estudió con sus ojos oscuros, la expresión indescifrable.

—Se portará como mi esposa en todo momento. Viajará conmigo y actuará como anfitriona cuando tenga invitados. Nos portaremos como una pareja normal en todas partes.

—Pero solo es un acuerdo entre caballeros.

—Precisamente.

—¿Por qué quiere que nos portemos como una pareja normal?

—Por mis padres.

—Ya.

No quería desilusionar a sus padres. Y sakura casi lo admiraba por ello. , afortunadamente, ella no tenía por qué preocuparse de su familia, ni de sus expectativas. Si se casaban aquel mismo día, solo faltaban unas horas para que fuera libre, unas horas para empezar una nueva vida lejos de japon y de la influencia del apellido kinomoto.

—¿Alguna cosa más? —preguntó con frialdad, intentando que shaoran no intuyera sus intenciones.

Shaoran li vestía de forma elegante, se movía con la agilidad de un atleta y hablaba elocuentemente, pero bajo aquel atractivo exterior era un hombre como su padre. Y su padre, despiadado, crítico, sin corazón, había destrozado a su familia con la misma frialdad con la que destrozaba a sus competidores. Nadie estaba a salvo.

—Espero que tengamos una relación normal en todos los sentidos —dijo shaoran entonces.

Era como si estuvieran negociando un trato en el que ambas partes ponían las cartas sobre la mesa. Solo había que formalizar los detalles. Él lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. Era una decisión amarga, pero no pensaba echarse atrás.

—¿En todos los sentidos?

—Espero que sea una esposa fiel, leal y sincera.

sakura sintió algo dentro de ella, un susurro de su conciencia, pero lo apartó con una sonrisa. Los hombres habían controlado su vida desde que era niña. Por una vez, la controlaría ella misma.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Le gustaría que hubiera algo más?

La estaba probando. shaoran sabía que debería haber algo más, mucho más. No habían discutido el aspecto físico del matrimonio y pesaba sobre ellos como una losa.

—Es un matrimonio de conveniencia, ¿no? — preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Los del hombre tenían el brillo de un predador. No estaba nervioso. Estaba disfrutando de aquel juego.

—Los matrimonios de conveniencia no producen hijos.

Y yo quiero hijos —dijo entonces .

Pero quiero que esté a gusto, señorita kinomoto, que los dos estemos a gusto. El sexo es algo natural en la vida y debería ser natural entre nosotros.

Unos dedos helados parecieron encoger el corazón de sakura.

—No nos conocemos de nada, señor li.

—Por eso no pienso forzarla. Estoy dispuesto a esperar a que... estemos un poco más acostumbrados el uno al otro antes de tener relaciones íntimas.

Ella se puso colorada. La voz del hombre se había hecho más ronca, más masculina si eso era posible. Por un momento, lo imaginó encima de ella, desnudo...

La idea de hacer el amor con aquel desconocido la obligó a respirar profundamente. Shaoran li poseía una poderosa masculinidad a la que sakura no era inmune.

Cruzándose de brazos para disimular su agitación, intentó negarse a sí misma el estremecimiento que la recorría. Pero había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se sintió como una mujer.

No pensaba ni mirarlo. Sería lo mejor.

—Entonces, ¿está decidido a casarse sin amor?

—Estoy decidido a casarme con usted.

Que alguien la quisiera, que alguien la cuidase...La esperanza, una esperanza absurda, encogía su corazón, seducido por la promesa que había en la voz del hombre. ¿Cómo sería ser amada por shaoran li ?

Pero él no había hablado de amor, ni siquiera de deseo. Ni siquiera se estaba comprometiendo con ella, sino con la fortuna de la familia kinomoto, con el dinero de su padre. ¿Cómo podía permitirse aquellos tontos sueños? ¿No había aprendido la lección?

Así fue como yukito consiguió hacer que bajara la guardia. Así fue como ella le ofreció su corazón. No podía volver a hacerlo. La experiencia tenía que haberle enseñado algo. sakura se recordó a sí misma que shaoran li no le importaba nada. Sus promesas no importaban nada. Lo único que importaba era escapar de las manipulaciones de su padre. Eso era lo que su madre hubiera querido para ella. Lo que su madre habría querido para sí misma.

sakura levantó la mirada y la clavó en la pared de piedra que había frente a ella. Todas las ventanas del convento miraban al jardín, ninguna de ellas miraba el mar, el mundo que había al otro lado de los muros...

Pero ella no había olvidado ese mundo aunque su padre se lo había robado unas semanas después de la muerte de su madre. No hubo luto para él. Solo negocios, dinero y barcos.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero intentó disimular.

—Si vamos a hacerlo, no perdamos el tiempo — dijo después de un largo y doloroso silencio.

La ceremonia se celebró en la capilla del convento. Intercambiaron los anillos y las promesas de rigor delante de las monjas y de nadie más. Ni siquiera se besaron.

En la limusina, sakura cerró la mano, intentando ignorar el pesado anillo de diamantes y esmeraldas que llevaba en el dedo. Shaoran le había dicho que no era una joya familiar; los li nunca habían tenido diamantes y esmeraldas. No, el anillo había sido comprado recientemente, para ella. Pero sakura no lo llevaría durante mucho día siguiente estaría fuera de su dedo, se prometió a sí misma.

Una extraña calma la invadió entonces. Por primera vez en muchos años sentía que controlaba su vida, actuando en lugar de reaccionando, tomando decisiones en lugar de sentirse como una prisionera.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observó el perfil de shaoran, la nariz recta, el ceño fruncido. Tenía el pelo castaño desordenado y tirado para todos los lados, suavizaba sus duras y orgullosas facciones.

Se pondría furioso cuando descubriera que se había marchado. No esperaba que lo engañase. Ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido. Muy típico de un hombre japones asumir que todo iría según sus planes.

Estaban pegados el uno al otro en el coche y cuando sakura intentó apartarse un poco, él la miró con una sonrisa irónica en los calor del cuerpo del hombre parecía traspasarla, pero ella no estaba preparada para ese tipo de intimidad, no estaba preparada para ningún de tipo de ningún hombre.

Incómoda, se apretó contra la puerta de la limusina, intentando alejarse lo más posible.

—Se porta como una virgen —dijo shaoran entonces.

sakura se sentía como una virgen. Años y años sin ser tocada por ningún hombre, ni siquiera besada y, de repente, aquello... estar sentada al lado de un extraño que quería que le diera hijos.

Angustiada, se puso los dedos en la boca. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía haberse casado con él? Si no podía escapar, se moriría. A pesar de los consejos de su madre, sakura no quería tener hijos. Jamás.

No podía darle a shaoran li una oportunidad. No dejaría que lo intentase siquiera. Ninguna oportunidad de seducirla. En cuanto pudiera, se escaparía.

—Relájese —le dijo él entonces

- . No voy a atacarla.

sakura lo miró, intentando esconder sus pensamientos. Shaoran parecía lejano, lujoso coche se movía por la estrecha y mal pavimentada carretera y cuando pasaron por encima de un bache, a pesar de que llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, sakura cayó prácticamente sobre las rodillas del hombre .Rápidamente volvió a su sitio, pero tuvo tiempo de ver que él apretaba firmemente los silencio se hizo cada vez más tenso y sabiendo que era ella quien había creado aquel ambiente de hostilidad, buscó algo que decir.

—¿Le gusta Tomoeda?

—Es muy pequeño.

—Como China. shaoran sonrió.

—Sí, como China.

Un segundo después, todo rastro de humor desapareció. La miraba desapasionadamente con sus ojos marrones, como un tratante de arte mira una obra que quiere comprar.

—¿Ha ido alguna vez a China?

—No —contestó ella.

Siempre había querido ir. Sentía curiosidad por conocer Hong Kong y Shanghai, pero nunca había tenido oportunidad. Gracias a su padre, había estado muy ocupada en internados, sanatorios y conventos durante casi toda su vida.

—Esta noche tengo un compromiso en Kyoto y después había pensado que podríamos pasar la luna de miel en algún sitio que le guste.

«Luna de miel».

sakura se puso tensa al oír aquella palabra. Él le había dicho que no la obligaría a nada, que se contentaría con esperar. Pero «luna de miel» conjuraba imágenes de intimidad, de un hombre y una mujer haciendo el amor...

Aquello era un error. Había cometido un error. Debía decirle que dieran la vuelta, que la llevara de nuevo al convento.

—No vamos a volver al convento —dijo él entonces, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. sakura lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo?

—Es usted un libro abierto, «señora li». Las emociones se ven en su cara —dijo shaoran, dándole un golpecito en la mano—. Relájese. No voy a exigirle ningún favor sexual esta noche. Necesita tiempo y yo también. Vamos a intentar que esto funcione, a conocernos un poco. No sé mucho sobre usted.

Irritada por aquel tono tan racional, cuando no había nada racional en haberla forzado a casarse con él, sakura levantó la barbilla.

—¿Quiere saber algo de mí? Yo le contaré cosas sobre mí. Odio a los hombres como mi padre, anticuados magnates que viven en el siglo pasado. Odio que me trate como a una niña, odio que el dinero dé tanto poder a los ricos, creando un sistema de castas. Odio los negocios y los barcos que tan importantes son para usted. Y otra cosa, no sé si lo sabe, pero mi padre detesta china y el dinero chino.

—¿Ha terminado? —preguntó él, levantando una ceja.

—No, no he terminado. Ni siquiera he empezado —murmuró ella, agotada y enferma.

No estaba acostumbrada a las peleas, ni a decir lo que pensaba. Su padre nunca le había permitido decir nada en absoluto. Su padre ni siquiera la había mirado nunca.

—Quizá deberíamos dejar nuestras diferencias filosóficas para más tarde. Esos grandes temas pueden ser abrumadores, ¿no le parece? —sonrió él entonces, con una expresión repentinamente humana

¿Por qué no empezamos por cosas pequeñas? Las cosas que nos gustan y no nos gustan. El desayuno, por ejemplo. ¿Cómo le gusta el café?

Ella lo miró, incrédula.

—Solo —dijo por fin.

—¿Sin leche ni azúcar?

—Sin leche ni azúcar.

—A mí me gusta con un poquito de leche — sonrió shaoran. Hablaba sin rencor, con un tono amistoso—. ¿Se levanta temprano?

—No. Me gusta la noche.

—A mí también.

—Estupendo —murmuró sakura, sin mirarlo—. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

La expresión del hombre siguió siendo indescifrable, pero había un brillo de humor en sus ojos.

—Un principio muy prometedor, desde luego — dijo, irónico—. Pero creo que dentro de una semana seremos capaces de mantener una conversación normal. Cuando salgamos de Tokyo voy a tomarme una semana libre para que podamos estar solos.

—Qué conveniente.

—Y otra cosa más, creo que es mejor que empecemos a tutearnos. ¿De acuerdo, sakura?

—Qué remedio —murmuró ella.

Pero eso la asustó aún más. ¿Y si no podía abandonarlo, si no podía escaparse? ¿Y si él no la dejaba sola ni un momento? Estaría atrapada en aquella relación, en un matrimonio que no deseaba. La posibilidad casi la hizo vomitar. No podía esperar mucho tiempo. Tenía que escapar y pronto. Antes de subir al yate. Antes de aparecer en público con su nuevo marido.Él debió notar su pánico porque, de repente, tomó su mano.

—No tienes que odiarme ,sakura —murmuró, besándola en la muñeca.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su brazo al sentir los labios del hombre. sakura intentó apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Suéltame.

—Hueles a lavanda.

—Suéltame —insistió ella.

—De acuerdo.

shaoran la soltó y sakura escondió la mano. Su pulso se había acelerado y el sitio donde shaoran la había besado estaba ardiendo.

No sabía que pudiera ser tan sensible.

Acongojada, se obligó a sí misma a mirar por la ventanilla, hacia la carretera tortuosa y llena de curvas que llevaba a Tomoeda.

De repente, se le ocurrió un desagradable pensamiento.

—¿Vamos a ver a mi padre?

—No. Ya te he dicho que está fuera del país. sakura se sintió aliviada. Al menos, no tendría que hablar con él.

—No te gusta mucho tu padre, ¿verdad? —preguntó shaoran, mirando su reloj.

—No.

—A mí no me parece tan malo.

— Si te gustan los hombres manipuladores que quieren controlarlo todo a su alrededor...

—Supongo que quiere lo mejor para hizo una mueca de desprecio. Shaoran li no sabía nada. Su padre nunca había querido lo mejor para ella. Solo le importaba él mismo.

Podría perdonarle muchas cosas, pero nunca lo perdonaría por abandonar a su madre cuando estaba enferma. Mientras ella se moría en aquel mausoleo que él llamaba casa, fujitaka kinomoto no dejaba de viajar. Solo volvió a tomoeda para el funeral. Y ni siquiera entonces fue cariñoso con su única hija. Aquel día no intercambiaron más de dos frases.

¿Cómo podía ser tan desalmado?

Con un nudo en la garganta, sakura se concentró en el rocoso paisaje.

—Ojalá hubiera tenido el placer de conocer a tu madre —dijo shaoran.

Ella tuvo que contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomar a sus ojos.

—Era una mujer preciosa.

—He visto fotografías suyas. Fue modelo, ¿no?

—Solo para un evento benéfico. Mi madre estaba muy dedicada a ciertas causas. Y si mi padre la hubiera dejado, habría hecho mucho más —contestó sakura, con la voz ronca de emoción.

—La echas de menos, ¿verdad?

—Mucho.

Muchísimo, pensó ella, intentando calmarse. Pero le resultaba casi imposible controlar tantas emociones a la vez. El año anterior había sido muy difícil. Y después, la muerte de su madre...

Era demasiado. A veces, tenía que buscar dentro de sí misma para seguir adelante.

—¿A tu madre le gustaba Japon? —persistió shaoran.

—No mucho —contestó sakura, buscando un pañuelo en su bolso. No poder contener las lágrimas y que él la estuviera mirando con expresión preocupada la hacía sentir aún peor.

—¿Un país demasiado opresivo?

—Demasiado cálido — dijo ella. Su madre odiaba el calor, no lo podía soportar—. A mi madre le gustaban los paisajes verdes y brumosos de Inglaterra.

shaoran sonrió, su expresión sorprendentemente suave. Pero ella no podía ablandarse, no podía correr el riesgo de confiar en él. No era un hombre cualquiera; era el hombre elegido por su padre y eso lo marcaba para siempre. Shaoran li se había casado con ella por dinero.

Era igual o peor que su padre. Tenía que recordar eso.

—Por cierto,, necesitaré mis libros y mi ropa — dijo sakura, siguiendo con su plan.

—Han llevado todas tus cosas al yate. Toda tu habitación ha sido guardada en cajas y colocada en la bodega.

—¿Antes de que aceptara casarme contigo? Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿no?

—Tu padre me ayudó.

—Obviamente —murmuró ella. Pero a su padre nunca le habían gustado los americanos y detestaba el dinero extranjero—. ¿Por qué ha acudido a ti? ¿Qué te hace tan especial?

—Yo tengo lo que él necesitaba. Dinero. Mucho dinero.

—Él también lo tiene. ¿Qué te dio a cambio? Shaoran clavó en ella sus ojos oscuros.

—A ti.

—Pues qué suerte has tenido. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Depende de cómo se mire. Tu padre está contento y no volverá a molestarte. No se lo permitiré.

En aquellas palabras había una promesa y una amenaza a la vez. Por un momento, shaoran li había hablado como un matón. Pero después sonrió tranquilamente y sakura sintió que sus miedos desaparecían. En realidad, agradecía que alguien la protegiera de su padre, que había hecho su vida insoportable desde que era una niña. Tenía que escapar de él. A costa de lo que fuera. Diez minutos después, una serie de villas elegantes aparecieron en la distancia, al lado de las brillantes aguas del puerto. El sol de media tarde iluminaba la bahía.

—Ahí está mi yate —dijo shaoran señalando un barco de proporciones gigantescas.

A sakura no le hizo la menor ilusión. Aquel yate podía convertirse en otra cárcel. Quizá se había equivocado al casarse con aquel hombre.

Pero no podía ser. Tenía un plan y pensaba llevarlo a cabo. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

El puerto estaba lleno de barcos, motoras y yates, pero el de shaoran los empequeñecía a todos. Sakura estaba acostumbrada a los yates y sabía que aquel debía haber costado una fortuna.

—Es caro, pero no tanto como tú —dijo entonces shaoran, de nuevo como si leyera sus pensamientos.

La indignación hizo que se pusiera colorada.

—A mí no me has comprado. ¡Has comprado a mi padre!

Como él había dicho, los medios de comunicación estaban esperándolos en el muelle, empujándose unos a otros para buscar la mejor posición.

sakura se asustó al ver a aquella armada de fotógrafos y cámaras de televisión.

—Solo será un minuto —dijo shaoran, mirándola con ojo crítico.

De repente, le quitó las horquillas que sujetaban su pelo y cuando la larga melena de color miel cayó sobre sus hombros, enredó los dedos en ella con insultante familiaridad.

—¿Qué haces?

—Así está mejor.

El roce de los dedos del hombre la estremeció. De repulsión, por supuesto. No podía gustarle shaoran li. Era cuando le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, sintió que le temblaban las la había tocado en tanto tiempo...Aquella reacción la sorprendía.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó, fingiendo una frialdad que no sentía.

—Aún no —contestó shaoran , inclinándose hacia ella.

¡No! No, no... No podía hacerlo eso. No podía besarla, especialmente allí, delante de todo el mundo. Todo era demasiado nuevo, demasiado extraño para ella. sakura vio el brillo de sus ojos y respiró el aroma de su colonia masculina. Era una colonia desconocida, un aroma que se le quedó grabado en la memoria.

shaoran buscó su boca y ella seguía respirando aquel aroma tan peculiar...De alguna forma, el beso no parecía tan extraño. Su boca, el calor de su piel, la fuerza de sus brazos... Un estremecimiento recorrió sus venas, creando una ola de sensaciones. Cuando él abrió sus labios con la lengua, otro estremecimiento la recorrió, aquella vez instalándose entre sus piernas. «Más», le pedía sin palabras, su lengua respondiendo a la del hombre. Más, más...El beso era interminable e inconscientemente sakura se acercó a él deseando prolongar el contacto, disfrutando de la dureza de su torso, de su olor a hombre.

Mientras la exploraba con la lengua, sintió un deseo que no había sentido jamás. Era... era... increíble.

De repente, unas voces penetraron su . abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad.

Había cámaras apoyadas en las ventanillas de la limusina, docenas de cámaras cuyos fogonazos la cegaban.

—Por favor, tenemos compañía. shaoran sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Que miren. Después de todo, para eso han venido.

sakura intentó abrir la puerta, deseando alejarse de allí, pero shaoran se lo impidió.

—Sonría a las cámaras, señora Li.

**holaaaaaaaaaaa :) bueno esta es la primera historia que queria compartir con ustedes la historia aclaro no es mia es de la escritora JANE PORTER me gusto a si que me pregunte a mi misma como seria esta historia con mis personajes favoritos y pues ahi esta el primer capitulo espero les guste**

**se despide kobato chan cambio y fuera**


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2 arriba como dije antes ni la historia ni los personajes son mios lastima pero bueno sigamos con el capitulo**

...

CUANDO dejaron a los ruidosos fotógrafos atrás, sakura subió al yate, con el sol del atardecer dándole reflejos dorados a la pulida superficie de cubierta. shaoran le presentó a la tripulación y el servicio, unas doce personas en emociones, los nervios, lo extraño del sitio que la rodeaba la habían dejado exhausta. ¿O era el hecho de que, hasta que tocaran tierra de nuevo, estaba literalmente atrapada en aquel falso matrimonio? Quizá nunca podría , sakura buscó aire. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho? Shaoran la tomó del brazo y la llevó a un enorme camarote decorado en tonos verdes. Al otro lado de los cristales, veía el mar de color azul zafiro. El efecto era sedante.

—¿Quieres una copa? —preguntó shaoran, quitándose la chaqueta.

—No, gracias.

—Un poco de coñac te ayudaría.

Nada la ayudaría hasta que saliera de aquel yate. Pero no podía decirle eso y no podía permitir que él sospechara.

shaoran tiró la chaqueta sobre la cama.

—Quizás un baño de espuma te vendría bien. Supongo que no tendrías esos lujos en el convento.

—No. Más bien, duchas frías.

—¿Crees que estarás cómoda aquí?

Ella miró la cama, con un edredón de seda verde y montañas de almohadones. De las ventanas colgaban visillos de seda azul cielo, la misma tela que tapizaba el sofá. Un tremendo contraste con su habitación del convento.

—Sí.

—Me alegro —sonrió shaoran, mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, revelando un torso ancho cubierto de suave vello oscuro.

sakura apartó la mirada. La visión de aquel torso desnudo la turbaba. Sin embargo, se encontró a sí misma volviendo la cabeza, fascinada y asustada a la vez. shaoran parecía perfectamente cómodo mientras se quitaba la camisa, mostrando unos brazos fuertes y fibrosos.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—En el armario. Puedes ponerte algo más cómodo, si quieres. Tomaremos una merienda ligera en cubierta y cenaremos después, alrededor de las diez.

La típica hora de la cena en japon.

Pero no el típico hombre japones.

En ese momento, su cerebro registró lo que acababa de decir.

«Tu ropa está en el armario».

—¿Vamos a compartir esta habitación?

—Por supuesto —contestó él.

sakura dio un paso atrás, a la defensiva.

—Ese no era el acuerdo.

—Compartir cama no es un acto sexual.

—Pero casi.

—Supongo que habrás compartido cama con un hombre alguna vez.

No mencionó a su marido. No hacía falta. sakura sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

—A pesar de eso, me gustaría tener mi propia habitación.

shaoran dio un paso hacia ella y, sin pedir permiso, la estrechó contra sí, buscando su boca.

Un calor desconocido recorrió sus venas, instalándose entre sus piernas. Cuando él abrió sus labios con la lengua, no pudo resistir. Todo lo contrario; abrió la boca, se arqueó hacia él buscando el calor que le faltaba desde la muerte de su madre, desde mucho antes...

shaoran deslizó una mano hasta su trasero y la apretó contra su cuerpo. sakura sintió el roce de su erección y sus pezones se endurecieron. Estaba demasiado cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Demasiadas sensaciones y se quedaban cortas. Todo era un caos en su no era el trato. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Pero no se apartó, no podía hacerlo, sorprendida por sus encontradas emociones. Él pasó la lengua por sus labios y su gemido de protesta debió sonar más como uno de deseo y shaoran emitió un sonido ronco, feroz, hambriento. La estaba probando, explorando, incendiándola. Aquello no era un matrimonio de conveniencia.

sakura sentía fuego líquido entre las piernas. Era un fuego que no quería, que no podía controlar. Entonces, shaoran se apartó y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Camas separadas? No lo creo —dijo con voz ronca.

Después de eso, se fue a hablar con el capitán y sakura se metió en la ducha para lavarse la cara con jabón como si quisiera borrar toda traza de shaoran li y de sus besos.

¿Quién se había creído que era, besándola de esa forma, tocándola, tratándola como si fuera una de sus posesiones?

Ese no era el trato que había hecho con ella.

Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que pudo disfrutar de una larga ducha de agua caliente y se lavó el pelo con un champú que olía a frutas exóticas.

Shaoran li no ahorraba en nada. Ni en yates, ni en esposas, ni en artículos de baño.

De repente, el yate empezó a moverse.

¡Se marchaban de tomoeda, por fin!

Cubierta con una toalla, salió de la ducha y se dirigió a la ventana. Un millón de emociones la agitaban. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando salir de tomoeda, pero... ¡salir como la esposa de un chino!

Cuando notó que levaban el ancla, su corazón se aceleró. Cualquier cosa podría pasarle a partir de entonces.

Satisfecha, observó desde la ventana el puerto que se alejaba, la pequeña ciudad haciéndose más y más pequeña hasta que millas de agua separaban el yate de la costa rocosa.

Por fin, la cuidad se convirtió en un puntito en medio del mar. Cuando desapareció por fin y solo podía ver el cielo y el mar uniéndose en el horizonte, dejó escapar el aire que guardaba en los pulmones, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Respiró de nuevo para darse ánimos y, de repente, todo le pareció más fácil, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

Libre. Era libre. Le pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde que salió de allí la primera vez. Había sido una eternidad. No solo la muerte de su madre, sino el sanatorio, el horrible matrimonio con yukito, el niño...

El niño.

Dejándose caer sobre la cama, sakura se cubrió la cara con las manos. El dolor la consumía y dejó escapar un sollozo, torturada por los recuerdos.

«hien, te echo de menos, te echo de menos, te echo de menos...»

Era demasiado horrible, demasiado doloroso.

No podía hacerlo, no podía dejarse llevar por el dolor otra vez. Los médicos la habían enseñado a luchar, a mantener los recuerdos a cierta distancia. sakura apretó las palmas de las manos sobre los ojos hasta que no podía ver nada* oír nada, sentir nada.

Poco a poco, se fue calmando, meciéndose, inconscientemente repitiendo los movimientos que usaba para calmar a hien cuando no podía dormir. Adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, hasta que el monstruo que había dentro de ella se quedaba dormido.Y poco a poco, el dolor fue borrándose, quedándose en su interior, un poderoso gigante a las profundamente, levantó la cabeza y se vio a sí misma reflejada en un antiguo espejo sobre la có ojos muy abiertos, los labios temblorosos. En su expresión había miedo y odio.¿Cómo no iba a haber odio? Había hecho una cosa terrible, imperdonable. No odiaba a nadie como a sí la vio salir a cubierta, una visión vestida de largo vestido de seda le llegaba hasta los tobillos y se pegaba a su piel. Con el pelo rubio recogido en un moño, tenía un aspecto increíblemente femenino y vulnerable que lo hizo sentir un posesivo ó a sakura kinomoto ocho años antes, en una reunión que tuvo lugar en casa de fujitaka kinomoto en tomoeda. Ella era muy joven entonces y había entrado en la habitación para decirle algo a su reunión se interrumpió y fujitaka reaccionó de forma furibunda, dándole una bofetada a la niña delante de todos, el sonido de aquel golpe haciendo eco en la sala de tenía dieciocho años entonces y era el extranjero, el nuevo, al final de la habitación. Se había quedado estupefacto cuando fujitaka golpeó a la niña; había sido una bofetada salvaje que le dejó una marca en la mejilla. Pero ella no había protestado. Simplemente, miró a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.Y la reunión continuó como si nada hubiera pasado .Pero algo había pasado. A shaoran le había pasado algo. sakura se acercaba a él en ese momento con pasos inseguros, como se había acercado a su padre aquel dí silencio, le ofreció una copa de champán y entonces se percató de que tenía las pestañas húmedas, los ojos verdes enrojecidos. Había estado llorando.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?

—No quiero hablar de eso —contestó ella, volviendo la cara.

De nuevo, shaoran sintió el deseo de tomarla en sus brazos, de besar su piel... Un día la conocería mejor que nadie. Un día descubriría todos sus miró su copa de champán como si no la viera. El yate se movía a cierta velocidad y la brisa soltaba algún mechón de pelo, que acariciaba sus mejillas como le habría gustado acariciarla a él.

—¿Dónde quieres ir, sakura?

—Lejos de japon.

—Hecho.

De repente, ella levantó la cara y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Ni siquiera sé dónde vives.

—Vivo en Hong Kong casi todo el tiempo. Pero también tengo casas en Londres, en Provenza y en la costa de Amalfi.

—Un hombre inquieto, ¿no? shaoran sonrió.

—¿Ves? Ya me conoces.

Un joven con chaqueta blanca apareció entonces en cubierta para informar que la merienda estaba preparada y shaoran la tomó de la mano para acompañarla a la mesa.

—Estás muy guapa de rosa.

Ella dejó la copa al lado del centro de flores.

—No tenemos que aparentar que esto es algo más que un negocio.

—Por su propia naturaleza, el matrimonio es un negocio —dijo shaoran, sentándose frente a ella—. Pero eso no significa que deba ser estéril, frío e intolerable. Y tampoco quiere decir que no tengamos que celebrar nuestra unión.

—¿Y qué estamos celebrando? ¿Tus ganancias? ¿Tu alianza con mi padre?

—Todo eso.

—Prefiero no celebrarlo, gracias —dijo sakura entonces.

—¿Qué tal si celebramos tu belleza?

—Tampoco me apetece beber por eso.

—¿No crees que eres preciosa?

—Sé que no lo soy.

—Yo te encuentro bellísima.

—Quizás últimamente has tenido poca compañía femenina. shaoran sonrió.

—He tenido muy buena compañía. Pero tú me fascinas. Eres una belleza atormentada, ¿lo sabes? Ella se puso pálida.

—Esta conversación me hace sentir incómoda.

—Lo siento.

Pero no parecía arrepentido, pensó sakura.

Había decidido mantener las distancias, permanecer ausente, hacer todo lo posible para alejarse de shaoran li, pero se encontraba atraída hacia él de una forma que no podía un extraño. Había sido comprado por su padre y solo quería la fortuna de los kinomoto. Entonces, ¿por qué se aceleraba su corazón cuando estaba cerca? ¿Por qué deseaba a un hombre que nunca podría amarla, al que ella nunca podría amar?

sakura cerró los ojos, diciéndose a sí misma que era una araña y estaba tejiendo su tela. Si se dejaba atrapar, se la comería, como una araña se come a una mosca. Tenía que sobrevivir. sakura cruzó las piernas como si intentara fortificarse, hacerse impenetrable. Lo alejaría de ella, trazaría una línea invisible que no podría shaoran alargó un brazo para arrastrar su silla hacia él. No tenía intención de dejarla escapar.

—No tengas miedo —le dijo, al ver su expresión.

—No lo tengo —murmuró sakura, intentando sonar fría y ausente.

—Tu pulso se ha acelerado.

Era cierto. Su corazón se había acelerado y se sentía mareada. Aquello era un error, un terrible error. Y lo único que podía hacer era jugar con las cartas que tenía en la mano.

—Estoy perfectamente. Quizá necesitas gafas. Shaoran sonrió de nuevo.

—No las necesito —dijo, antes de volver a ponerse serio—. ¿Por qué tienes tan pobre opinión de ti misma?

El repentino cambio de tema la dejó tan sorprendida que tuvo que parpadear, preguntándose si había oído bien.¿Por qué tenía tan pobre opinión de sí misma?, le preguntaba. ¿Qué sabía él? Había hecho algo tan terrible, tan horroroso, que su mente se había bloqueado. Estuvo meses en un sanatorio hasta que pudo recuperarse.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mí?

—Sé que eres una mujer inteligente, bella, sensible y seguramente encantadora —dijo shaoran, rozando su mejilla con un dedo. sakura apartó la cara, pero él la tomó por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo—. ¿Por qué no has huido de tu padre hace años?

La dulzura que había en su voz estuvo a punto de conmoverla. Nadie, excepto su madre, le había hablado con tanta dulzura. Y eso la hacía sentir... como un ser humano.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, para disimular, tomó de nuevo la copa de champán.

—No sigas, por favor.

—Quiero entender.

—No hay nada que entender. Soy lo que mi padre dice que soy: desobediente, rebelde, insensata.

—¿Lo eres? —preguntó él.

—Claro que sí. Soy hija de mi padre.

Había querido que aquello sonara como una frivolidad, pero le había salido con una nota de desesperación, en lugar de arrogancia. De repente, sakura se sintió completamente desnuda delante de él y se agarró a la copa de champán como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Y si shaoran descubría la verdad?

—Tenemos que llevarnos bien...

—Déjame ir, por favor —lo interrumpió ella .Puedes quedarte con el dinero, con las joyas... Yo no quiero nada.

— No podrías sobrevivir sin dinero, sakura. Nunca has sido pobre, no sabes lo que es.

—Prefiero ser pobre y libre. Por favor, déjame ir.

Los ojos oscuros del hombre se clavaron en ella.

—No puedo. Te necesito demasiado.

sakura apretó el delgado pie de la copa con tal fuerza que se partió por la mitad. Uno de los cristales se clavó en su dedo.

Fue todo como a cámara lenta. sakura miraba la sangre como si no fuera suya. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la copa se había roto. shaoran lanzó una maldición mientras tomaba una servilleta de lino para tapar la herida.

—Estoy bien —protestó ella.

—No es verdad. Te está saliendo mucha sangre y puede que tengan que darte puntos.

—Ya dejará de sangrar.

—Tienes un trozo de cristal. No te muevas.

Con expresión concentrada, shaoran le quitó el trocito de cristal clavado en el dedo. sakura hizo una mueca de dolor y la expresión del hombre cambió por completo. Sus ojos se volvieron tan oscuros que podía verse en ellos.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—No has sido tú. He sido yo.

—Aún así.

«Aún así». Como si tuviera el poder de curar todas sus heridas, de devolverle la paz a su corazón. No era solo un marido, sino un curandero. ¿No sería estupendo? Los ojos de sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que morderse los labios, abrumada por el deseo de sentirse entera, de sentirse ella misma otra vez.

shaoran tiró el trocito de cristal en el cenicero.

—¿Ves? No era nada —intentó sonreír sakura.

Algo en las manos del hombre la hacía sentir... segura. Qué absurda ilusión. ¿Qué podía ser más injusto?

—Tu padre me dijo que no podía confiar en ti. Pero no sabía que se refería a mis copas.

Bajo el tono irónico notó cierta preocupación, pero inmediatamente se regañó a sí misma. Aquello no era un matrimonio de verdad y ella era una novia muy cara. Tenía que cuidarla para que no se «estropease».

Incapaz de hablar, miró las manos del hombre, grandes, bronceadas, con dedos largos y cuidados. Apretaba la servilleta con tanta consideración, con tanta habilidad, que podría haber sido un carpintero, un cirujano.

Pero, legalmente, era su marido. Su marido. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera, pero no un escalofrío de miedo, sino de anticipación.

Su imaginación empezaba a desbordarse.

Nerviosa, lo miró a los ojos y su corazón se encogió, como si fuera una mosquita muerta, en lugar de una de las mujeres más ricas de japon. Pero el dinero no da confianza, seguridad en uno mismo... ni felicidad. Nadie sabía eso mejor que ella.

—Mi padre... ¿te dijo que no podías confiar en mí?

—Sí.

sakura se puso colorada. ¿Qué más le habría contado su padre? Ella sabía muy bien que la sinceridad de fujitaka kinomoto podía ser brutal. Muchas veces le había hecho daño, como a su madre, con sus salvajes réplicas. Nadie era suficientemente bueno para él. Sobre todo, su familia.

—No pienses más en él —dijo shaoran entonces—. Te estás torturando.

Ella se sentía expuesta, vulnerable. Aquel hombre parecía capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

—Mejor que lo haga yo, no tú —sonrió, intentando parecer arrogante.

Otras veces había luchado contra sus demonios y había ganado. Ganaría de nuevo. Y lo haría sin la ayuda ni la interferencia de shaoran li.

—Deja que vuelva a mirar la herida —insistió él, levantando la servilleta—. No es nada. Creí que era más importante.

—Gracias, «doctor».

—De nada.

Debería haber sonreído, haber dicho algo alegre y frivolo. Pero solo la miró a los ojos muy serio. sakura hubiera podido jurar que veía sus miedos, sus secretos...

¿Qué veía cuando la miraba de esa forma?

—No voy a desmayarme si eso es lo que te preocupa, shaoran.

Había querido que fuera una broma, pero tampoco entonces sonrió. Al contrario, apretó los labios, muy serio.

—Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Estaba ablandando su corazón, rompiendo sus defensas. No podía permitirlo, no dejaría que la desmantelase, que la desguazase como hacía con sus barcos. Nadie entraba dentro de ella. Nadie.

Cuanto antes llegaran a tokyo, mejor.

sakura se levantó con las piernas temblorosas.

—No tengo apetito. Si no te importa, me voy a mi habitación.

—Muy bien. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco en «nuestra» habitación? Más tarde te llevarán la cena.

TRAS la solitaria cena, sakura se puso un pijama de satén lila, con pantalones anchos y camisa abotonada. De todos sus pijamas, aquel era el menos favorecedor y el que nunca habría elegido una recién casada.

Recién casada. Hasta la palabra se le quedaba atragantada. Pero ella no era una recién casada, era una impostora y al día siguiente no estaría allí. shaoran anularía el matrimonio y los dos podrían seguir adelante con sus vidas y olvidar aquel vergonzoso episodio.

sakura se metió en la cama e intentó dormir, pero le resultaba imposible. La luz de la luna entraba por los visillos y el movimiento del yate la mantenía despierta y extrañamente turbada. Se sentía viva, sus sentidos alerta. Volviéndose hacia un lado, escuchó el sonido de las olas golpeando el caso y el crujido de las maderas en cubierta.¿Aparecería shaoran en la habitación? ¿Pretendería compartir la cama con ella?

¿Cómo había podido pensar que podría controlar a un hombre como shaoran li ? Debía haber perdido la cabeza. No era exactamente igual que su padre, pero sí muy parecido. Era un hombre que siempre conseguía lo que quería. Y él quería hijos. La idea hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. Pero no debía asustarse, se dijo. Al día siguiente atracarían en tokyo, suficientemente grande y populosa como para poder escapar. Solo tenía que esperar su poco más calmada, se dejó llevar por el sonido de las olas y poco después se había quedado despertó horas después, sintiendo un cuerpo cerca del suyo. Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que shaoran estaba tumbado a su lado, su largo y musculoso cuerpo a unos centímetros de ella, casi tocá se quedó paralizada cuando él levantó una mano y enredó los dedos en su pelo. Tan lentamente como le fue posible, se echó hacia atrás, casi hasta el borde de la cama, y vio que él dejaba caer la mano sobre el colchón.

La tranquila respiración del hombre le decía que estaba quedándose dormido, pero cuando casi estaba segura, shaoran le pasó una pierna por encima. Sentía las caderas del hombre apretando las suyas, los muslos pegados a sus piernas, la entrepierna a su trasero...A pesar del clamor de protesta dentro de su corazón, su cuerpo despertó a la vida como electrificado.

sakura abrió los ojos de nuevo. No podía ir a ninguna parte. Estaba al borde de la cama y si se movía un centímetro acabaría en el suelo.

Cuando sus sentidos empezaron a responder ante el calor del hombre, sus miedos aumentaron. Nunca había conocido a nadie que despertara en ella tan contradictorias emociones. Desconfianza, deseo, miedo, sorpresa.

Usando el codo, trató de empujarlo, pero él no se movió. Volvió a empujar... Nada. Y sentía su aliento quemándole el cuello. sakura maldijo en silencio a aquel hombre que la turbaba tanto. La tenía atrapada. Si se movía hacia delante, caería al suelo; si se echaba hacia atrás, acabaría encima de él.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que no todo «él» estaba dormido.

Una parte de shaoran estaba muy despierta y el delgado pijama de algodón no podía disimular su impresionante tamaño. Mortificada, se mordió los labios intentando olvidar aquella presión en su trasero. Pero cuanto más se negaba aquella erección, más rígida se volvía al contacto con su piel, creando deseo y fuego líquido entre sus ía incluso notar la punta y eso hacía que sintiera escalofríos, que sus más íntimos músculos se contrajeran. Nunca lo admitiría, pero lo deseaba, deseaba sentirlo dentro... y aquel deseo carnal era más de lo que podía soportar. Nunca había sido una mujer sexual, pero shaoran li la hacía desear cosas que nunca antes había deseado, que ni siquiera había experimentado.

sakura se movió un poco hacia atrás. No para alejarse, todo lo contrario. Solo rezaba para que shaoran estuviera tan profundamente dormido que no se diera cuenta del efecto que ejercía en ella. Al moverse, rozó su entrepierna contra la punta de su miembro, atormentándose a sí la oscuridad, con los brazos alrededor de sí misma y notando su erección en una parte tan íntima, podía imaginarse haciendo el amor, podía imaginarlo dentro de ella...sakura tuvo que ahogar un gemido.

De repente, shaoran le pasó un brazo por la cintura, apretándola contra él aún más. Ella se encontró encajada entre sus muslos, su miembro casi clavándose a través del pijama.

Su corazón latía acelerado, el aliento se le quedaba en la garganta. Aquello era una tortura. Una tortura exquisita de la peor clase.

—Duérmete —susurró él entonces.

sakura se mordió los labios. Estaba despierto.

—No puedo.

—Sí puedes. Cierra los ojos y deja de pensar.

¡Pensar! No estaba pensando. Estaba sintiendo y su cuerpo le pedía más sensaciones. Deseaba acción y no estaba pasando nada. Absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo iba a dormirse?

Para él era fácil dormir, él no estaba a punto de explotar. Pero por fin, se durmió.

Cuando se despertó, el sol brillaba en el cielo y shaoran había desaparecido.

Después de ducharse, sakura se puso una falda de lino blanca y una camiseta sin mangas e intentó negarse a sí misma que estaba deseando ver a shaoran.

La experiencia de la noche anterior la había dejado alterada. Pero debía reconocer que había algo muy cálido en aquel hombre, algo que la hacía desear que él la amase.

Después de ponerse unas sandalias, salió prácticamente corriendo del camarote. Uno de los ayudantes la recibió en cubierta y la llevó hasta la mesa del desayuno, en la que había fruta fresca, bollos recién hechos, yogur y café.

Pero shaoran no estaba allí.

La desilusión fue tan grande que la sorprendió. No entendía por qué le interesaba un extraño. Se había casado con él para escapar de su padre, no para vivir una historia de amor...

Casi se le cayó la taza de café. Le gustaba mucho shaoran li. Demasiado. ¿No esperaría un final feliz? Aquel no era un matrimonio de verdad. No era una luna de miel de verdad.

Tenía que espabilarse, se dijo. Aquella situación la estaba volviendo loca.

sakura dejó el croissant a medias y se levantó de la silla para mirar el mar. Al lado del yate había una motora.

De última generación, pintada de un blanco brillante, la motora no estaba allí el día anterior. ¿Habría ido alguien a visitar a shaoran?, se preguntó. ¿O pensaría él ir de excursión a alguna parte?

Fuera como fuera, aquella motora podría ser su forma de escapar.

Cuando se apoyó sobre la borda, caliente por el sol, decidió no pensarlo más. Aquella absurda atracción que sentía por shaoran era muy peligrosa y no era momento de pensar más. Tenía que actuar.

Después de bajar la escalerilla, sakura entró en la cabina. Una llave colgaba del contacto. ¡Era su oportunidad!

Entonces, una sombra se asomó desde el yate.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? shaoran.

sakura se apoyó en los mandos para disimular. Tenía que irse, debía irse, debía arrancar la motora y desaparecer.

Pero no podía moverse, paralizada por algo que no era miedo.

—No —contestó.

—¿Te gusta la motora? —preguntó él entonces.

—¿Es tuya?

—Sí. La compré en Florida.

sakura levantó los ojos. Shaoran llevaba un pantalón corto de color caqui que dejaba al descubierto sus poderosas piernas y una camiseta blanca que había visto días mejores.

Parecía un hombre tranquilo, seguro de sí mismo, claramente chino. No había rabia en sus ojos, no había furia en su expresión.

Sin embargo, debía haber intuido que ella quería escaparse.

—¿Vamos a ir de excursión?

—Sí. Ven, sube a ponerte el bañador —dijo él entonces, alargando el brazo para ayudarla—. Hay una playa preciosa que me gusta visitar cada vez que voy a tokyo.

—A mí no me gusta la playa. shaoran la observó, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la camiseta ajustada a sus anchos hombros.

—Pues lo siento, pero vamos a ir. Ve a ponerte el bañador, sakura. Vamos a nadar un rato.

Maldiciéndolo en silencio, ella volvió al camarote y se puso un biquini que no había usado en mucho tiempo. Era un biquini bastante conservador, un poco alto de pierna, pero nada indecente. Y la parte de arriba cubría todo lo que debía cubrir, casi como un sujetador deportivo.

Nada demasiado excitante, pensó, observando su pálida imagen en el espejo. Cuidar de su madre la había hecho adelgazar mucho y era normal que las monjas siempre estuvieran diciéndole que comiera. Estaba delgadísima.

sakura decidió empezar a comer mejor. Nada de cafés solos para desayunar. Comería más frutas y verduras, más legumbres, carne y pescado.

El teléfono la sobresaltó entonces. Era shaoran.

—¿Vas a subir o tengo que ir a buscarte?

—Ya voy.

Lo último que necesitaba era estar a solas con él en el dormitorio.

shaoran soltó la cuerda que ataba la motora al yate y unos minutos después estaban volando sobre el mar. El viento movía el pelo de sakura y ella in-tentaba apartarlo de su cara inútilmente.

—¿Demasiado rápido? —gritó shaoran, sonriendo.

—¡No!

La velocidad le gustaba. Casi tanto como el bri¬llante sol y el azul del mar. Estaba envuelta en sen¬saciones, la velocidad de la motora, el ruido de la máquina, el viento moviendo su pelo... No podía sentirse más viva.

—Supongo que habrás pasado mucho tiempo en el agua con tu padre.

—¿Con mi padre? Nunca. Las gotas de agua mojaban su cara y su pelo y sakura sonrió, encantada.

—No le gusta divertirse, ¿verdad?

—No, pero no quiero hablar de él. Esta motora es fabulosa.

shaoran rio, una risa ronca y muy masculina. Podía imaginarse a sí misma entre sus brazos, apretada contra él como lo había estado la noche anterior.

Rabiosa, se obligó a sí misma a matar aquellos pensamientos. shaoran era un hombre despreciable y manipulador que la había obligado a casarse con él.

La alegría de viajar en la motora se esfumó y sakura fue sentada durante el resto de la excursión.

Pero shaoran le dio un golpecito en el hombro para mostrarle una pequeña isla y tuvo que volver a sonreír. Él hacía que todo fuera tan interesante, tan amistoso, que no podía evitar responder de la mis¬ma forma.

Y eso la ponía furiosa. No solo con él, sino con ella misma. ¿No tenía sentido común? ¿No podía controlarse?

Poco después, llegaban a una playa de arena blanca.

Estaban solos. Completamente solos.

sakura sintió miedo entonces. Miedo porque aquella playa solitaria era como el paraíso para dos amantes. Una comida, un baño y después... hacer el amor sobre la arena.

shaoran se quitó la camiseta y, por el rabillo del ojo, ella admiró los músculos de su estómago pla¬no. Parecía tan duro que hubiera deseado tocarlo. Era un deseo que no podía evitar y que la hacía ex¬perimentar un hormigueo entre las piernas.

Quería algo de shaoran que no había deseado de ningún hombre. Deseaba algo que, hasta entonces, no sabía que existiera.

Él la miró entonces y sakura intuyó que sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Sus pezones se endurecieron y sintió que sus labios se hinchaban deseando sus besos. Todo por una mirada.

Si la tocaba, se derretiría. Tomaría su mano y lo obligaría a acariciarla por todas partes, su estómago, sus pechos, sus caderas, sus muslos... Apretaría la boca contra la de él para saborear sus labios, para bebérselo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

sakura se levantó, agitada. No podía ser. Así no, no con él.

Entonces escuchó un chapuzón. Shaoran se había tirado al agua y nadaba hacia una roca donde ató la motora. Después, volvió a buscarla.

—Toma mi mano.

—No, gracias —murmuró ella.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Claro que le pasaba. Estaba perdiendo el control y eso no podía ocurrir. No con él.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que terminó su matrimonio con yukito y durante todos aquellos años no había estado con otro hombre. Cuatro años y... se estaba volviendo loca.

—Puedo hacerlo sola.

Sin decir una palabra, él tomó las toallas y después de dejarlas sobre la arena, volvió a tirarse al agua. sakura lo observó dar brazadas de atleta mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Nadó un rato en el agua cristalina y cuando se cansó, volvió a la playa y se sentó para observarlo. Estaba nadando de espaldas, despacio, los brazos golpeando el agua de forma rítmica.

Poseidón. El rey del océano.

De repente, sakura vio llegar otra motora que atracó muy cerca de ellos. Era un grupo de gente, dos o tres familias, que colocaron las toallas en la arena mientras los niños jugaban y reían en el agua.

shaoran apareció a su lado entonces, chorreando, el vello castaño de su pecho rizado y brillante. Cuando se dejó caer a su lado, sakura se apartó.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—No.

—Estamos casados, sakura. Esto tiene que ser una relación de verdad.

—No puede ser una relación de verdad.

La expresión de angustia en el rostro femenino no le pasó desapercibida y, molesto, empezó a jugar con puñado de arena.

—¿Por qué te has casado conmigo? ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Ella levantó la cabeza, el pelo mojado pegándose a sus hombros.

—¿Qué?

—Cambiaste de opinión sobre casarte conmigo. ¿Por qué? —insistió shaoran, echando arena sobre su muslo.

sakura cerró las piernas, atrapando la mano del hombre sin querer. Cuando las abrió, él soltó una carcajada.

—Qué tonto eres.

—Me gusta.

—Aparta la mano.

shaoran se puso serio entonces.

—Quiero un matrimonio, sakura. Te quiero a ti.

—Dijiste que me darías tiempo.

—Y lo estoy haciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? Te sientes atraída por mí...

—Tienes mucha imaginación —lo interrumpió

Él sonrió, disfrutando del fuego de aquellos ojos verde. Le gustaba verla enfadada, le gustaba ver el reto en su mirada.

—La verdad es que tengo una imaginación desbocada y muchas ideas que me gustaría probar contigo.

—Pues me temo que yo no tengo tanta experiencia como tú. Creo que sería mejor que buscaras una mujer que pueda satisfacer sus necesidades mejor que yo.

—No quiero una amante. Te quiero a ti, sakura.

—No.

—¿Por qué no puedo desearte?

—Porque no me conoces — contestó ella, ente¬rrando las manos en la arena—. Y no puedes desear a alguien a quien acabas de conocer.

—¿Porqué no?

—Porque... no está bien.

— Ah, el sentido de la moral. Te casas con un hombre al que no conoces para escapar de tu padre, pero no puedes caer tan bajo como para desearlo.

—No es eso.

—Es eso exactamente. Te sería mucho más fácil soportar este acuerdo si te vieras obligada a sopor¬tar que te tocase. Entonces podrías culparme solo a mí. Pero la verdad es que deseas que te toque y eso te pone furiosa.

sakura se levantó de un salto y empezó a quitarse la arena de las piernas.

—No te deseo y no quiero saber nada de ti.

—Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no?

Ella volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia el mar. Y, de repente, se quedó inmóvil. Horrorizada, lanzó un grito de angustia.

Había visto a un niño flotando boca abajo en el agua y corrió hacia él, frenética.

«Respira», decía mentalmente, mientras le daba la vuelta. «Respira».

El niño empezó a moverse, mirándola a través de sus gafas de buceo con cara de susto.

No estaba muerto. Estaba buceando.

sakura apretó el cuerpecito del niño contra su pecho.

La gente corrió hacia ella. Mujeres, hombres, todos gritando a la vez.

—Déjeme —le dijo el crío, enfadado—. Déjeme, señora.

Por encima de la conmoción, vio la mirada de shaoran, sus ojos cafes fijos en ella. No había furia en aquellos ojos, ninguna expresión en absoluto. Lentamente, sakura dejó al niño en el agua.

Una mujer, su madre seguramente, lo tomó en brazos y empezó a decirle palabras furiosas. Pero sakura no oía nada, no sentía nada, abrumada por el horrible recuerdo de otra muerte.

shaoran la tomó por los hombros con delicadeza.

—¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió, percatándose vagamente del cuerpo del hombre pegado al suyo, como un escudo para protegerla de los otros.

Una vez en la motora, se sentó, angustiada, sin poder decir una palabra. shaoran condujo en silencio durante todo el camino.

sakura no podía mirarlo, no podía hablar, hundida en su dolor, desesperada.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago y, sujetándose el pelo, se apoyó sobre la borda para vomitar.

hien. Su hien.

shaoran había visto su rostro cuando le dio la vuelta al niño en el agua. Había visto su expresión aterrorizada, la expresión de alguien que ve un fantasma.

Después de ducharse, se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, pensativo.

sakura no había querido hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido en la playa y él no le había pedido una explicación.

Pero los dos sabían que había ido a salvar al niño viendo a alguien que no era, pensando en alguien que no era.

Shaoran había visto suficiente como para estar seriamente preocupado. El fantasma de sakura la perseguiría para siempre si él no la ayudaba. Tenía que hacer algo... ¿pero qué?

Mientras se ponía la chaqueta del esmoquin, se alegraba de que fueran a salir aquella noche. Cenarían en la hermosa cuidad de kyoto y aquella pequeña fiesta sería buena para sakura después de lo que había pasado por la tarde.

Le había dicho que era una cena formal y mientras se ponía la pajarita blanca, se preguntó qué se pondría.

La imaginaba con un vestido de seda o de terciopelo, largo hasta los pies, pero nada sería tan seductor como el biquini que había llevado en la playa.

El biquini, de color rosa, se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel. Y mojado, revelaba la forma de sus pezones, el contorno de su trasero, los huesos de las caderas... Hubiera deseado tomarla allí mismo, en la arena, colocarse encima y enterrarse en ella.

Después de colocarse la pajarita frente al espejo, shaoran apagó la luz del cuarto de baño. Había llegado la hora de ver a su mujer.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**hola de nuevo segundo capitulo de la historia espero les guste y espero sus comentarios**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 5

NO me habías dicho que íbamos a cenar con más gente! —exclamó sakura apretando el diminuto bolso de lentejuelas. Había imaginado que sería una cena tranquila, pero iban a cenar con un montón de poderosas familias japonesa, familias que sabían mucho sobre ella.

—Creí que te lo había dicho.

—No me habías dicho nada.

Él inclinó la cabeza, su cabello castaño elegantemente peinado, la camisa blanca un contraste perfecto con su piel bronceada.

—Discúlpame. Se me habrá pasado. Constantine Papas nos ha invitado a cenar. Creo que lo conoces, ¿no?

Desde luego que conocía a Constantine Papas. No solo había sido una vez el mejor amigo de su padre, sino que había creado una tremenda controversia en la industria naviera japones invitando inversores extranjeros, como el propio shaoran .

—¿Tienes inversiones en la naviera Papas?

—Sí. Desde hace siete años.

—Constantine y mi padre son enemigos —dijo ella entonces. Pero, por la expresión de shaoran , él ya lo sabía—. Mi padre no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—No. He invertido a través de otras empresas que no llevan mi nombre. Tu padre solo me conoce como un accionista chino italiano, no sabe en qué invierto.

—Entonces, no te conoce de verdad.

—Los dos somos hombres de negocios. No hay una amistad personal entre nosotros.

—¿Y cómo hiciste el trato con él? ¿Te pidió que le mostraras un informe financiero de tus inversiones?

—Algo así.

—Asombroso —murmuró sakura—. Tú tenías dinero, él una hija, así que trato hecho. ¿A cuántos hombres entrevistó mi padre antes de encontrarte a ti?

—No lo sé. Y da igual, ¿no te parece?

—Quizá te da igual a ti. Al fin y al cabo, has conseguido a la única heredera y, por lo tanto, algún día los barcos kinomotos serán tuyos.

Aquella vergonzosa acción le puso la piel de gallina. ¿Qué clase de hombre vendía a su propia hija? ¿Qué clase de hombre no confiaba en que su propia hija pudiera llevar el negocio tras su muerte y se lo confiaba a un extraño? shaoran ni siquiera era japones de verdad, solo su apellido. En realidad, era mitad chino mitad italiano. Y su padre despreciaba a los chinos e italianos, pero no le había importado porque también era multimillonario.

—sakura..

—No digas nada —lo interrumpió ella—. Lo que me has hecho es horrible. Lo que nos has hecho es...

Entonces se dio cuenta de por qué había estado tan histérica durante los últimos días. Si hubiera conocido a shaoran en otra parte, en otra situación, se habría enamorado de él. Pero haberse casado en aquellas circunstancias había destrozado cualquier posibilidad. Él era un mercenario y todo el encanto y todo el dinero del mundo no podrían cambiar eso.

—Lo siento.

No había ninguna emoción en la voz del hombre. Ninguna emoción en absoluto.

—No pienso ir a esa cena —dijo entonces sakura, intentando contener las lágrimas—.

-Si quieres celebrar tu victoria, tendrás que ir sin mí.

—Constantine va a dar esta cena en nuestro honor, sakura. No aparecer sería como una bofetada.

—No puedo ir. No quiero ver a esa gente.

—¿Por qué no? Yo siempre he sido un extraño entre esa gente y sé muy bien lo que es ser constante objeto de especulación. He escuchado muchas críticas, muchos rumores, muchos insultos en voz baja, pero me da igual. No tengo que complacer a nadie más que a mí mismo.

—Eso ya lo veo —murmuró ella.

Quizá se consideraba japones, pero era chino. Había nacido en otro país, había sido educado en otros valores. Y por mucho que quisiera considerarse japones, siempre sería un extranjero entre ellos.

—Tenemos que ir, sakura.

—Yo no voy, lo siento. Tú has hecho un trato con mi padre y yo lo he cumplido. Ahora déjame en paz.

—También has hecho un trato conmigo y espero que cumplas tu parte.

—No es un trato justo y tú lo sabes.

—Pues deberías haberlo pensado antes. Te recuerdo que ahora tu apellido es li, así que vas a venir, te guste o no.

—¿Cómo?

—Tienes que venir conmigo esta noche —dijo él entonces, muy serio—. Eres mi mujer y tienes que tratar a Constantíne Papas con simpatía. ¿De acuerdo?

El yate estaba llegando a puerto en ese momento. sakura y shaoran no dijeron nada mientras bajaban al muelle y el silencio continuó una vez sentados en el Rolls Royce.

sakura se preguntó qué sabría shaoran sobre las relaciones de Constantine con su padre. Una vez habían sido amigos, crecieron juntos en tomoeda y fueron juntos a la universidad. Pero cuando entraron en el negocio naviero, la amistad se enfrió. Muy competitivos, recelaban el uno del otro y, de repente, una amistad de toda la vida se convirtió en rivalidad permanente, explotando un verano en acusaciones de espionaje industrial y sabotaje.

Poco después, el chófer paró frente a una hermosa villa iluminada con antiguas antorchas griegas.

—Constantine Papas debe haberse quedado muy sorprendido al conocer nuestro matrimonio —dijo entonces sakura, intentando poner un poco de paz.

—Todo el mundo está un poco intrigado, es cierto. Y eso era decir poco, pensó ella, colocándose el chal sobre el vestido de color aguamarina.

—La gente habrá especulado mucho.

—Siempre lo hacen.

—Todo el mundo en japon sabe que mi padre estaba buscándome marido. Prácticamente lo anunció en los periódicos.

shaoran sonrió.

—Pero la gente cree que nos hemos casado por amor. Como nos casamos en secreto, pensarán que lo hicimos a espaldas de tu padre.

—Y mi reputación...

—Destrozada, desde luego —asintió él—. Pero eso, ¿qué más da? Esta gente no te importa nada, ¿no?

El chófer abrió la puerta del Rolls Royce y dio un paso atrás, prácticamente cuadrándose.

Pero sakura no podía moverse. Durante toda su vida, había sido manipulada por su padre y shaoran quería manipularla de la misma forma.

—Pensé que tú eras diferente.

—A veces hay que saltarse las reglas.

—¿Saltarse las reglas? Querrás decir olvidarse de ellas. Tú tienes tan pocos escrúpulos como mi padre.

—Quizá. Pero mis motivos son otros.

—Eso dices tú.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí, sakura.

—¿Confiar en ti? —sonrió ella, irónica—. Antes confiaría en mi padre. A él lo conozco de toda la vida. A ti, acabo de conocerte.

shaoran se llevó su mano a los labios.

—A veces un extraño puede ser una bendición. Vamos, es hora de entrar.

Tuvo que admitir que Constantine era mejor anfitrión que su padre. Al menos, la recibió con un abrazo aparentemente cariñoso, felicitándola por su matrimonio. Si estaba dolido con ella por ser hija de kinomoto, no lo demostró. Y aunque a sakura le resultaba difícil portarse con la misma cortesía, debía intentarlo. No tenía por qué empezar otra guerra.

—Bien hecho —le dijo shaoran al oído cuando iban a saludar a otra pareja.

sakura intentó apartarse, pero él la sostenía por la cintura con gesto posesivo.

Era imposible escapar.

Intentó protestar, pero shaoran clavó sus ojos en ella, con un brillo de advertencia: «Recuerda quién eres», parecía decirle.

La cena era, en realidad, una reunión de hombres de negocios. Como siempre.

sakura se tragó la protesta, recordando el día que entró en la sala donde su padre mantenía una reunión y recibió una bofetada como recompensa.

Solo había querido pedirle permiso para ir a bailar con sus amigos. Ella nunca había ido a bailar y deseaba hacerlo. A pesar de las advertencias de su madre, entró en la reunión para pedir permiso, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le diera una bofetada delante de doce hombres. La pegó y la mandó a la cama. sakura tenía catorse años entonces y no lo olvidaría jamás.

En lugar de ir a bailar, había llorado durante horas y horas en la cama, humillada y ofendida.

Su padre había destruido cualquier intento de independencia, cualquier intento de libertad. Ni siquiera le había permitido estudiar finanzas o derecho. Quería una típica hija complaciente, dispuesta solo a casarse con alguien de su entorno.

En ese momento, volvió a sentir la presión de la mano de shaoran en su cintura y se dejó envolver por el calor de aquel hombre. Y de nuevo sintió que un deseo desconocido la envolvía.

Mientras él hablaba sobre el mercado europeo y la economía norteamericana, no dejaba de acariciar su cintura, dejando muy presente que estaba con él, que era suya.

—No sigas por ahí —le dijo al oído cuando volvieron a moverse por el salón.

—Se supone que somos recién casados.

Ella se puso rígida, irritada consigo misma por tener sentimientos que no podía controlar. Si él podía hacerla sentir de esa forma en público, ¿qué ocurriría aquella noche, cuando estuvieran solos?

No podía dejar que le hiciera el amor. No estaba tomando la pildora y dudaba que él usara condones. shaoran había dejado claro que quería tener hijos y los quería pronto. Cualquier noche, insistiría en consumar el matrimonio. Quizá incluso aquella misma noche.

Tenía que escapar inmediatamente y la fiesta era una oportunidad perfecta. Había mucha gente entrando y saliendo, charlando, bailando... shaoran no se daría cuenta de que había desaparecido hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Decidida, le dijo al oído que tenía que ir al cuarto de baño y salió del salón de baile.

El jardín parecía una feria de coches de lujos: Mercedes, Ferrari, Rolls Royce, Jaguar...

Un hombre le preguntó si quería el coche. Debía ser el chófer que los llevó a la fiesta, sakura no lo recordaba. Sonriendo, negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Poco después, no lejos del puente sakura paraba un taxi.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó el hombre.

—A Gion —dijo ella.

Gion era el segundo puerto de la ciudad, un sitio pequeño del que salía un ferry. Estaba a cuatro kilómetros de tokyo, a cuatro kilómetros de la comunidad de poderosos armadores.

Allí empeñaría el brazalete de zafiros y diamantes que llevaba para conseguir dinero en efectivo. Con ese dinero, compraría un billete y allí tomaría un avión para estados unidos. Y en estados unidos iría al banco, sacaría todo el dinero de su cuenta corriente... y sería libre.

Qué irónico, pensó, que un brazalete que su padre le había regalado cuando cumplió dieciséis años, fuera a comprar su libertad.

Si se hubiera llevado aquel brazalete a París,habría podido usar el dinero para salvar a Hien.

De repente, Sakura vio la carita de hien, sus cabellos rubios, sus bracitos flotando en el agua.

Rotando.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para borrar aquel recuerdo de su mente. Durante un momento, se quedó encogida, rígida, intentando contener los sollozos.

Pensar que aquel brazalete podría haber salvado la vida de su hijo...

Pensar que aquel brazalete podría haberla salvado de la locura...

Pero no podía pensar así, se dijo. Le había prometido a su madre que no pensaría así. Aquellos pensamientos casi la habían destruido. Tenía que vivir. El pasado quedaba atrás y solo tenía el futuro.

En tokyo llamó a una amiga de la infancia, tomoyo, para quedarse en su casa hasta que consiguiera un pasaporte.

tomoyo una diseñadora textil, estuvo encantada de tenerla en su casa. Sobre todo porque tenía que marcharse a Londres unos días y necesitaba que alguien cuidara de su gata.

—Zita es muy sensible y no le gusta quedarse sola —le dijo, colgándose al hombro la bolsa de viaje—. No te preocupes si no quiere jugar contigo. Tú solo tienes que darle la comida todos los días. Seguramente, se quedará debajo del sofá hasta que yo vuelva.

—De acuerdo —sonrió sakura.

—Una cosa... ¿no te habías casado?

—Son solo rumores —contestó ella—. Vamos, vete o perderás el avión. Y no te preocupes por Zita, yo cuidaré de ella.

El primer día durmió durante varias horas, agotada. Y al día siguiente, cuando llamó para informarse de cómo conseguir el pasaporte, se encontró con un problema: no podían hacérselo sin una partida de nacimiento.

sakura colgó el teléfono, pensando que quizá con sombrero y gafas de sol podría pasar desapercibida.

Zita, la gata de color miel, asomó la cabecita por debajo del sofá y la miró con los ojos verdes entrecerrados, como si no le gustase su decisión.

Ella sonrió. No iba a dejarse amedrentar por una gata.

El laberinto de oficinas y colas de gente para pedir la partida de nacimiento destrozó la paciencia de sakura. Tres horas después de entrar, salió informada de que tardarían al menos dos semanas en darle el pasaporte.

Dos semanas.

Entró en el apartamento de tomoyo y se quitó los mocasines, frustrada. Después, fue a la cocina para buscar una botella de agua mineral.

— ¡Zita! —llamó a la gata. Pero la gata no contestó. Con la botella de agua en la mano, salura se dirigió al salón—. ¡Zita! ¿Dónde estás?

Cuando entró en el salón, se quedó paralizada.

Un hombre muy alto y de expresión seria estaba sentado en el sofá, con una gata en el regazo.

-shaoran

-HOLA, señora li —la saludó tranquilamente—. ¿Qué tal ha pasado el día? A sakura se le doblaron las rodillas y tuvo que sujetarse al marco de la puerta.

—shaoran

—Ah, te acuerdas de mí —dijo él con los dientes apretados. Después, se levantó prácticamente de un salto, soltando a Zita sobre el sofá—. No sabía si te acordarías. Pero claro, no me extrañaría, solo soy tu marido.

Estaba sonriendo, pero no había nada ni remotamente cálido en aquella sonrisa. Su expresión era de granito, sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso.

Zita maulló, irritada por haber sido expulsada sin ceremonia, pero shaoran la ignoró.

sakura se daba cuenta de que estaba furioso, pero intentaba contenerse.

—shaoran...

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —le preguntó.

Ella no podía hablar. Estaba asustada y, sin pensar, miró hacia la puerta.

—Yo que tú no lo haría. No podrás escapar y solo conseguirás ponerme furioso.

—¿No estás furioso ahora? —preguntó sakura, armándose de valor.

No tenía por qué tener miedo de él. No se atrevería a ponerle la mano encima porque si lo hiciera, lo denunciaría inmediatamente.

—Claro que estoy furioso. Pero mi padre me ha pedido que me controle.

Su padre. Tenía que pedirle consejo a su padre para tratar con ella. Curiosa explicación.

shaoran dio otro paso hacia ella y sakura tuvo que levantar la cara para mirarlo. Había olvidado lo alto que era, lo poderoso que era.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—¿No pensabas que lo haría? —preguntó él.

—No sabías dónde estaba. No conoces a tomoyo.

—Pero te conozco a ti —sonrió shaoran. Una sonrisa fría, calculadora—. Sé que has pedido un nuevo pasaporte y sabía que intentarías marcharte de japon.

Ella lo miró, angustiada. No iba a poder escapar. Iba a seguir atada a aquel hombre durante toda la vida. El pensamiento era aterrador.

—Debería haber imaginado que no sería tan fácil.

—Encontrarte ha sido tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un niño —dijo él entonces, acariciando su pelo—. Tengo casa en tokyo, sakura. Y muchos amigos aquí. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo en Hong Kong, pero tengo empleados y conocidos en todas partes. Te han seguido la pista desde que llegaste al aeropuerto.

La había seguido, la había tenido bajo vigilancia. Era su prisionera. ¿Cómo iba a escapar?

—Mira, yo...

—Has querido ponerme en ridículo delante de mis colegas y amigos —la interrumpió él—. Me has humillado delante de Papas. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, sakura? ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

—No me hables en ese tono —replicó ella, intentando disimular su miedo. Era inhumano sentir miedo de nadie. No quería permitírselo a sí misma. Había tenido miedo de su padre y no iba a tenerlo de nadie más.

Había creído que casándose con shaoran sería libre. Pero no era así.

—Eres tú quien me ha insultado —le recordó él.

—¿Por qué sabías que iba a marcharme de japon?

—Porque odias este país. Te sientes atrapada. Supuse que querrías ir a Inglaterra para quedarte con la familia de tu madre.

—Eres muy listo, ¿verdad?

—No. Tú eres muy predecible.

—Vete al infierno.

—No seas cría, sakura —dijo shaoran entonces, acariciando su cara.

Ella se apartó, como si la hubiera quemado.

—No puedo creer que me hayas tenido vigilada.

—¿Pensabas que no iba a proteger mi inversión?

El tono suave contrastaba con su expresión cruel. Sus ojos lo decían: lo había traicionado.

De repente, shaoran metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el brazalete de zafiros y diamantes que sakura había empeñado.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Póntelo.

—No —dijo ella. No quería ningún recordatorio de su padre.

—Póntelo, sakura.

Sin esperar, shaoran la tomó por la muñeca y le puso el brazalete. Para ella, era como un grillete de hierro, una forma de mantenerla prisionera.

—No quiero llevar esto. No puedes obligarme.

—No tendría que obligarte a nada si te portaras de forma normal.

—No soy un objeto, shaoran

—Claro que no. Eres mi mujer —dijo él, levantando su barbilla con un dedo—. Ya es hora de que exija mis derechos conyugales y es hora de que te comportes como una mujer madura.

sakura supo que iba a besarla, pero no podía escapar. Él buscó su boca con ferocidad, abriendo sus labios con la lengua, penetrándola con un ardor que la sorprendió y la excitó. Deseaba a aquel hombre. No podía negárselo.

El levantó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O**

HOLAAAAAAA de nuevo otro capitulo los estoy mal acostumbrando creo nah n.n no importa

me alegra haber obtenido reviews 5 para dos capitulos es genial pense que solo me iban a llegar como dos o uno XD estoy novata en esto de fanfic me mata la tecnologia jajajjajaJAJAJJAJA no sabia de los review hasta hoy los vi por eso no contestaba

LES CONTESTO SUS REVIEW

daryis04 : hola muchas gracias por el comentario claro que la historia seguira hasta su final y gracias por la sugerencia creo que este cap no tiene errores lo he revisado 5 veces jajajjajajaj

anaiza18:hola yuri me alegra que la historia te este gustando a mi tambien me encanta es super emocionante con respecto a tu pregunta si Hien es hijo de ella no quiero decir nada mas ) y si estaré actualizando seguido..

stellar bs:la verdad sakura me cabrea un poco con esa actitud pero para mi es esa actitud lo que hace que shaoran la desee con todas sus fuerzas y conforme avance la historia te darás cuanta porque es así yo todavía me quedo con la boca abierta XD y gracias por seguir la historia

mayi :no muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia el pasado de sakura es algo turbio y muy complicado pobre. los padres de ella casi no aparecen es una lastima pero es asi gracias por seguir la historia

uuyyyyyy q pasara lean el siguiente capitulo seeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuacion lamento haber actualizada tan tardeeeee pero tengo buenos motivos ¬¬**

**los dejo con la historia espero les guste el capitulo tanto como a mi todavia me imagino a shaoran y se me cae la baba **

...

—Estoy empezando a entender por qué tu padre quería casarte lo antes posible. Eres salvaje. Eres toda una mujer.

sakura intentó dar un paso atrás, pero él se lo impidió, sujetándola por la cintura.

De nuevo, volvió a buscar su boca, esta vez aplastándola, buscando con su lengua los lugares más recónditos, explorándola, haciéndola suya con el gesto.

Ella había dejado de resistirse. ¿Para qué? shaoran la excitaba. Sin pensar, abrió la boca un poco más, permitiendo aquella exploración, buscando la lengua del hombre con la suya.

Shaoran empezó a desabrocharle los vaqueros, pero se detuvo antes de terminar.

—Si quieres que pare, dímelo... —murmuró con voz ronca.

sakura no dijo nada.

Con un gemido ronco, él le bajó los vaqueros y las braguitas de un tirón. sakura sintió cómo apretaba sus caderas, sintió su erección entre los muslos desnudos.

shaoran desabrochó la cremallera de su pantalón y lo dejó caer al suelo mientras metía la mano entre sus piernas, encontrando el calor y la humedad que buscaba.

Después, la tumbó en el suelo, le abrió las piernas con una rodilla y, sin decir una palabra, la penetró.

sakura gimió al sentirlo dentro, abrumada por la intensidad de sus movimientos.

Él se movía frenéticamente mientras la besaba en el cuello, obligándola a abrir la boca para buscar aire.

Le hacía el amor sin decir una palabra, sin besarla, penetrándola una y otra vez.

Era grande, duro y, sin embargo, su piel era suave como la seda. sakura se sujetó a él, sin atreverse a respirar, perdida en aquellas sensaciones.

Poco después shaoran empezó a empujar con fuerza inusitada, salvajemente, y sakura sintió que caía a un precipicio. Un precipicio del que no quería salir.

No había nada más que ellos. Ningún lugar más que aquel.

Él, ella, el cuerpo tenso del hombre... y el precipicio.

sakura nunca había tenido un orgasmo. Era la primera vez.

—Lo siento —dijo shaoran poco después, apartándose, empapado de sudor.

Lamentaba lo que había pasado. Entonces, no era lo que ella había imaginado, no era lo que había experimentado. No había sido hermoso para shaoran. Solo algo físico. Un ejercicio.

sakura se sentó en el suelo, los dos con la camisa puesta, pero sin pantalones.

Afortunadamente, acababa de terminar con el período. Afortunadamente, no podía quedar embarazada. No podía, no debía concebir un hijo. Él se puso el pantalón, sin mirarla.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No —contestó sakura.

Hubiera querido decirle cuánto le había gustado estar entre sus brazos, que incluso sin amor había sido la experiencia más sensual de su vida. Había respondido a cada una de sus movimientos levantando las caderas, apretándolo contra ella, disfrutando de la invasión. Pero en aquel momento, sintiéndose húmeda, observando la expresión enfadada del hombre...

Afortunadamente, no había amor. Afortunadamente, no se había perdido nada.

—Vístete. Tenemos que irnos. El chófer está esperando abajo.

shaoran no dijo nada durante el camino de vuelta. Sentía la repulsión de sakura y no podía soportarla.

Se sentía abrumado por lo que había hecho. No había tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos, solo los suyos. Solo el deseo loco que sentía por aquella mujer, solo la desesperación de creer que la había perdido.

Las puertas de hierro de la mansión que había comprado en tokyo se abrieron y shaoran salió del coche a toda prisa para no ver los acusadores ojos de sakura.

Había prometido respetarla, había prometido no obligarla a nada y ¿qué había hecho? La había

tirado al suelo y prácticamente la había forzado.

sakura miró hacia atrás, hacia las puertas de hierro que se cerraban tras ellos, antes de volverse para mirar a la docena de empleados que esperaban en la puerta de la mansión.

—Mi esposa —anunció shaoran formalmente.

Los empleados inclinaron la cabeza para saludarla y él prácticamente se lanzó escaleras arriba, dejándola sola.

sakura fue tras él, sintiendo la mirada especulativa de una docena de personas clavada en su espalda.

Cuando llegó arriba, shaoran le mostró una enorme habitación decorada con un estilo muy masculino. Después, cerró la puerta y le indicó que se sentara en el sofá.

— Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, sakura — empezó a decir él entonces—. Tu padre me advirtió de que intentarías abandonarme y creo que he bajado la guardia demasiado pronto.

sakura pensó que, efectivamente, perder a su mujer en la fiesta de Constantine Papas debía haber sido humillante para él. Pero no era culpa suya. Aquel matrimonio nunca debería haber tenido lugar.

—Esto no va a funcionar, shaoran. No es lo que yo quiero.

—Tu padre se ha enterado y llamó para disculparse por tu comportamiento y ofrecerme su ayuda — siguió él, como si no la hubiera oído. sakura no dijo nada. Era lo que podía esperarse de su padre—.Por supuesto, le he dicho que no hace falta. Que volverías y te portarías como una esposa normal y me darías hijos.

El corazón de sakura empezó a latir con violencia, pero no quiso decir nada. ¿Qué podía decir?

—Tendremos una familia y le probarás a tu padre y al resto de los armadores japones que mi fe en ti estaba justificada. Has aceptado casarte conmigo y eso significa que aceptas tu papel como mi esposa.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No voy a darte hijos —contestó sakura.

—¿Esto es un asunto filosófico para ti? ¿Parte de tu rebelión contra la sociedad japonesa?

—Es algo personal.

—Ah, entonces habrá que discutirlo.

—No vamos a discutirlo, shaoran. Te has casado con la mujer equivocada. Podrías haber elegido cualquier otra que quisiera darte hijos. Pero yo no puedo.

—He intentado ser paciente, sakura. He intentado comprender tus sentimientos, he intentado ser amable contigo, pero tú no quieres aceptarme. Hemos acordado casarnos para que yo tuviera hijos. Ese era el acuerdo y tú lo sabes. Podrías haber dicho que no.

shaoran se acercó a ella entonces y se puso en cuclillas, deslizando una mano por sus piernas. sakura no quería responder, pero el roce de la mano del hombre la excitaba.

Él sonrió entonces, percatándose del efecto que ejercían sus caricias. Con una mano, separó sus piernas y empezó a acariciar el interior de los muslos. Era increíble que pudiera seguir excitándola después de lo que había pasado en el apartamento de tomoyo. Y, sobre todo, cuando acababa de decirle que no quería tener hijos con él.

—No —murmuró sakura.

—¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? —preguntó shaoran con voz ronca.

—Quieres... sexo —contestó ella, con la boca seca.

— Sí, pero esta vez lo haremos más despacio.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque te deseo. Y tú a mí, no lo niegues — sonrió él, deslizando los labios por el escote de la blusa.

sakura no podía creer que deseara a un hombre al que odiaba. Y, sin embargo, su cuerpo respondía ante sus caricias como si fuera un amante.

shaoran encontró uno de sus pezones y empezó a chuparlo suavemente por encima de la blusa. Ella quería apartarse, pero la caricia era subyugante. Durante un segundo, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel exquisito placer... Pero cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir, cuando el calor entre sus piernas se hizo insoportable, echó mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se levantó de golpe.

— ¡He dicho que no!

—No te gusto, lo entiendo —dijo entonces shaoran—. Pero estamos casados. Tenemos que hacer que esto funcione.

—Nunca conseguirás lo que quieres de mí. Shaoran se levantó y se colocó a su lado, imponente, abrumador.

—No sé qué pasó entre yukito tsukishiro y tú, pero...

—¡No!

—Ese hombre te rompió el corazón.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Sé lo suficiente. Sé que pasaste mucho tiempo en un sanatorio en Suiza, intentando recuperarte de tu matrimonio roto.

—No quiero hablar de eso —murmuró sakura, apartando la mirada.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada.

—Algo...

—¡Nada!

—¿Tan terrible es que no puedes hablar de ello?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón se parase durante una décima de segundo. Después, no hoyó ni vio nada más.

Había perdido el conocimiento.

shaoran llamó a un médico que, después de examinarla, le recomendó mucho descanso, vitaminas y buena comida. Si quería concebir un hijo, escuchó sakura la conversación, tendría que tomar mucho hierro.

—Puedo tomar espinacas y lentejas. No necesito cuatro filetes diarios —protestó ella al día siguíente cuando la doncella le llevó una bandeja.

—Si vas a tener niños, necesitas hierro y...

—No voy a tener niños, ya te lo he dicho —lo interrumpió sakura—. Y no intentes asustarme. No puedes hacerme nada.

—No quiero asustarte —dijo entonces shaoran—. Solo quiero que te cuides.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma perfectamente. Y me gustaría tomar un poco el aire. Estoy harta de estar en esta habitación.

—Puedes bajar a la piscina si quieres. Pero no te pongas al sol mucho rato. Eres muy blanca y te quemarías.

sakura levantó los ojos al cielo. Estaba en una guardería. O eso parecía pensar shaoran li.

Bajó a la piscina con un libro de historia del arte y se sentó en una de las tumbonas, sobre una toalla. Media hora después, dejó el libro a un lado, se desabrochó la parte superior del biquini y se dio la vuelta para broncearse un poco la espalda. Le iría bien un poco de color, pensó.

Pero el sol era tan agradable, el silencio tan acogedor, que se quedó dormida.

Algún tiempo después, no sabía cuánto, sintió una mano acariciando su espalda como una pluma.

Era como un sueño y sakura no quería abrir los ojos, quería seguir disfrutando de aquella agradable sensación que la hacía sentir escalofríos de placer por todo el cuerpo.

El roce se deslizaba hasta la braguita del biquini para volver a subir después. Pero, de repente, sintió una mano sobre su trasero, no un ligero roce, sino una mano masculina acariciando descaradamente sus nalgas.

Aquello no era ningún sueño.

sakura se incorporó de un salto, colocándose la parte de arriba del biquini como pudo.

— ¡shaoran!

Él estaba sentado en una tumbona, a su lado.

—Deberías haberte puesto crema protectora. Te has quemado la espalda.

sakura se miró la muñeca, pero no llevaba puesto el reloj.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las cuatro.

—¿Qué?

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que se tumbó al sol.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó él, cuando la vio luchar con el biquini.

—No, gracias.

—Tienes que ponerte crema en la espalda. Si no lo haces, te saldrán ampollas.

—Nunca me han salido ampollas —replicó ella, mientras intentaba abrocharse el cierre del maldito biquini. Tenía la horrible sensación de que se le iban a salir los pechos en cualquier momento.

—sakura, he visto pechos antes.

—Pero los míos, no. shaoran soltó una carcajada.

—Espero poder sobrevivir a la emoción. sakura se levantó y se puso el albornoz, haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando rozó su dolorida espalda.

—No creo que tengas oportunidad. ¿A qué hora es la cena?

—A las nueve. Pero a las siete tomaremos una copa en la terraza.

Ella le prometió acudir. Pero no había contado con las quemaduras.

El baño caliente la ayudó un poco, pero en cuanto empezó a secarse con la toalla comprobó que tenía la espalda y las piernas completamente quemadas.

Ni siquiera podía ponerse las braguitas sin que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas y las tiras del sujetador eran una tortura. Incapaz de soportarlo, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama.

No iría a cenar con shaoran. Se quedaría allí tranquilamente.

Demasiado orgullosa como para avisarlo, simplemente no apareció en el salón a las siete.

Y diez minutos después, él entraba en la habitación.

Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta.

—He decidido venir a ver si seguías aquí o habías salido corriendo.

sakura se subió la sábana hasta la barbilla.

—Como puedes ver, estoy aquí.

—Pero en la cama.

—Sí.

—¿Es una invitación? —sonrió shaoran entonces.

—No.

—Pero estás desnuda.

—Porque me he quemado la espalda y me duele.

—Enséñamela.

sakura levantó una ceja.

—¿Quieres pruebas?

—Por favor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

soy un desastre lo admito lamento no haber actualizado hasta hoy les diré que paso primero no tuve internet ni sabado domingo y lunes hasta hoy en la mañana lo arreglaron y segundo para cerrar con broche de oro me mordió ayer un perro al intentar separarlo del otro gracias a dios estoy bien solo con el brazo vendado y una inyeccion que me duele hasta el alma.

en este capitulo bueno no diré que paso porque lógicamente ustedes ya lo deben de haber leído y están leyendo esto pero ven porque sakura no se entrega a el .

**contestacion a los reviews**

**anaiza18:** hola y gracias por seguir la historia yo tambien pensé que li tardaría mas pero son las sorpresas que la da historia.

**JeSs-Dh :** bienvenida a mi historia es genial que te este gustando y gracias por darme mas ánimos a seguir.

**daryis04: **holaaaa gracias me alegra que no tenga fallas el capitulo y si la historia se pone mas emocionante

**Joyce .chiba:**bienvenida a la historia que bien q te guste :)

**Stellar Bs: **si mucha intriga jajjajajaj yo me como las uñas todavia y si sakura lo desea mucho pero shaoran se da a mal interpretar no aclara bien las cosas ¬¬


	5. Chapter 5

hola un nuevo capitulo

UNA excitación sorprendente la envolvió entonces, pero sakura intentó negárselo a sí misma.

—No pienso quitarme las sábanas para que veas que me he quemado.

—Podrías tener quemaduras importantes.

—Estás exagerando. No es para tanto.

—Deja que lo vea y ya te lo diré —dijo shaoran entonces, acercándose a la cama y tirando de la sábana.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para no quedar expuesta ante los ojos del hombre.

—¿Quieres dejarme en paz?

—Estás muy quemada —dijo él entonces, tocando su espalda.

— ¡ Ay! Tápame ahora mismo.

—Antes hay que ponerte algo. Tengo una crema de aloe que te calmará un poco, ya verás.

—¿No puedes taparme al menos... el trasero? sakura sintió la mirada del hombre clavada precisamente en ese sitio y se puso colorada.

—Eres muy pudorosa —sonrió él, entrando en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando salió, llevaba en la mano un bote de crema y una ridicula toalla de manos, con la que intentó tapar todo lo que tenía que tapar. Pero con esa toalla diminuta era imposible, claro. Movía tanto la toalla, de hecho, que sakura sintió sus dedos rozándola varias veces mientras tiraba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, a la izquierda y a la derecha. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

La estaba tocando descaradamente, pero eso no evitaba que el roce la excitara más de lo que hubiera deseado admitir.

— ¡Ya es suficiente!

Él levantó la toalla un poquito más, dejando expuesta la parte baja del trasero.

—¿Estás segura? No quiero que te encuentres incómoda.

—Entonces, podrías haberme puesto una toalla más grande. ¿No te parece?

—Pensaba que una toalla más grande te irritaría la piel.

El aire fresco parecía acariciar su trasero y sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no frotarse contra la sábana.

Una parte de ella se sentía humillada y otra, turbadamente excitada.

—Tú me irritas más que cualquier quemadura.

Él sonrió mientras quitaba el tapón del bote, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

shaoran se echó un poco de crema en las manos y las frotó para calentarla. El sonido que producía le pareció obsceno y carnal y sakura se tapó los oídos. Apretando los muslos para controlarse, pero sus sentidos estaban inflamados por la proximidad del hombre. Deseaba que la tocara y, a la vez, lo temía.

—No te muevas —dijo entonces shaoran — . Puede que esto te escueza un poco.

¿Escocer? La crema estaba fría como el hielo y shaoran la aplicaba sabia, cuidadosamente por toda la espalda, mientras ella intentaba disimular su turbación.

Poco a poco, el efecto calmante del aloe empezó a hacer efecto, haciendo que sakura se olvidara del dolor y disfrutara del roce de las manos masculinas en la espalda.

Él la acariciaba de arriba abajo, hasta- donde llegaba la toalla. Y ella estaba ardiendo, pero no tenía nada que ver con la quemadura y sí con las caricias.

Cuando sintió la punta de los dedos del hombre bajar un poco la toalla, mostrando parte de sus nalgas, sakura se movió un poco en un gesto de advertencia.

shaoran entonces subió las manos y las deslizó por los costados, rozando sus pechos.

Ella no podía respirar. Sintió los pulgares del hombre rozando su pecho y sus pezones se endurecieron.

-¿Te duele?

—No mucho —contestó ella, casi sin voz.

shaoran siguió dándole crema en los hombros y en los brazos y las sensaciones eran tan fuertes que sakura no podía hablar. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si las manos del hombre despertaban un deseo que solo había conocido con él? Aquellas manos fuertes y cálidas la hacían apretar los muslos con fuerza por miedo a que notara su reacción.

Él echó un chorro de crema en su espalda y siguió masajeándola. sakura mantenía los labios apretados para evitar que se le escapara el mínimo suspiro.

De nuevo, sintió las manos del hombre deslizándose por sus costados, levantándola sin apenas esfuerzo para masajear sus pechos, descaradamente buscando sus pezones.

Que Dios se apiadase de ella.

Si había un purgatorio, lo había encontrado. Atrapada entre el cielo y el infierno, sakura deseaba que parase y, a la vez, que no lo hiciera.

Estaba abrumada por aquellas sensaciones. Tantos años de soledad y, de repente, se encontraba viva, vibrante, ardiendo de deseo.

shaoran volvió a deslizar las manos por su espalda, unas manos duras que se metieron por debajo de la toallita sin pedir permiso. El fuego líquido entre sus piernas amenazaba con consumirla. sakura apretó más los muslos, intentando negarse a sí misma la sensación, pero cuanto más masajeaba shaoran la delicada piel de sus nalgas, más excitada se sentía ella.

—No —murmuró, pecadoramente excitada.

—¿Quieres que pare?

sakura no contestó inmediatamente.

—No —confesó por fin. Le costó, pero era la verdad.

Incluso sin ver su cara, sabía que shaoran estaba sonriendo. Pero, aquella vez no le importó. Las sensaciones que experimentaba eran demasiado fuertes.

Sintió la punta de sus dedos entre el trasero y los muslos, cerca del único sitio que no se había quemado. Las caricias crearon una excitación fabulosa, voraz.

Estaba mareada de deseo, pero no quería siquiera respirar, temiendo delatarse, temiendo a la vez que él dejara de acariciarla.

Cuando shaoran buscó descaradamente el triángulo de rizos y encontró la lujuriosa humedad, sakura se mordió el antebrazo.

Estaba ardiendo, pero no tenía nada que ver con las quemaduras. De repente, se había convertido en un volcán que despedía lava ardiendo.

Nadie la había tocado con tanta intimidad, ni siquiera yukito, que era un amante poco experimentado. Para yukito el sexo no era más que una breve y rápida unión, nada satisfactorio. Y a sakura nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que ella también tenía necesidades.

Cuando shaoran pasó los dedos por su húmeda y ardiente piel, se mordió los labios con fuerza para no abrir las piernas. No podía perder el poco control que le quedaba, no podía traicionarse a sí misma. Pero cuando él empezó a tocar el delicado capullo, un millón de centros nerviosos despertaron a la vida.

Pasaba el dedo una y otra vez, sabiendo lo que hacía, y sakura sentía que estaba a punto de explotar.

Más rápido, más rápido, cada vez con más fuerza.

No dejaba de tocarla y sakura veía colores en el suelo de madera. Estaba deseando ponerse a gritar, abrir las piernas para que pudiera tocarla como quisiera. Y él seguía tocándola cada vez más rápido, más rápido...

Y, de repente, sintió que estaba volando, que había perdido la cabeza.

La rapidez y fuerza del orgasmo la sorprendieron de tal modo que tuvo que morderse el brazo con fuerza para no gritar de placer.

Pensó que había tenido un orgasmo el día anterior, pero aquello... Aquello era irreal.

Increíble, sorprendente. Abrumador.

shaoran se movió entonces y sakura recordó que estaba a su lado, que había tomado parte en ello.

La había llevado al orgasmo con la mano. Qué impersonal, qué frío, se dijo. Podían haberlo hecho entre los dos, podían haberse acariciado mutuamente, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. No deseaba aquel matrimonio y aunque estuviera loca por él, no podía, no debía reconocerlo. sakura volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, sintiendo que le pesaban los párpados. Los ojos del hombre se habían vuelto más oscuros si eso era posible.

Había disfrutado haciéndola llegar al orgasmo. Había disfrutado haciendo que perdiera por completo la cabeza.

—No sé qué decir.

—¿No? Entonces, creo que debería practicar más.

Después de decir eso, shaoran salió de la habitación dejándola desnuda y sola en la cama.

Dormir aquella noche fue una tortura. No podía cambiar de posición porque le ardía la espalda y tenía que colocarse de lado o de frente, en una posición muy incómoda.

En medio de la noche, se despertó y encontró a shaoran a su lado, con una aspirina en la mano. La tomó y dejó que volviera a ponerle crema, sin mencionar lo que había ocurrido antes.

Por la mañana una doncella le llevó el desayuno y shaoran apareció en la habitación vestido con traje de chaqueta, el pelo peinado hacia atrás hasta donde se podia.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Un poco mejor.

—Te advertí que no tomaras el sol —sonrió él. sakura apretó los dientes, aguantando las ganas de replicar sarcásticamente—. Si me necesitas, estaré en la oficina.

—No creo que vaya a necesitarte.

—Dices eso, pero tus acciones contradicen tus palabras.

shaoran salió de la habitación y ella se tumbó en la cama de nuevo. Tenía razón. Se sentía como dos personas completamente diferentes. Una parte de ella deseaba pureza, soledad; la otra deseaba pasión. Siempre había sido así. De niña era muy emotiva y echaba tanto de menos el cariño de su padre que se avergonzaba de sus sentimientos. La frialdad y la dureza de su padre habían hecho que viera su necesidad de afecto como algo malo.

La hija de un magnate japones a la antigua usanza no tenía necesidad de cariño, tenía que estar siempre dispuesta a obedecer y a hacer su papel frente a las amistades.

Su padre había dejado siempre claro que se avergonzaba de ella.

Cuando creció, sakura intentó engañarse a sí misma, decirse que no sentía necesidad de afecto, que no tenía una naturaleza apasionada, negándose a sí misma, luchando para ser lo que su padre quería que fuera. Siempre le había gustado pintar y utilizaba todo aquella energía para dibujar y pintar retratos de los criados, de su familia, de los jardines de su casa o los internados.

Conseguir una beca para la escuela de Bellas Artes de París había sido una bendición. De ese modo, podía marcharse de su casa. Su padre se negó al principio, pero su madre consiguió convencerlo. Una vez en París, sakura disfrutó de sus amigos artistas e intelectuales que hablaban de cualquier cosa, excepto de cómo ganar dinero. Eran apasionados, interesantes y divertidos. yukito era uno de ellos, simpático, gracioso y completamente irresponsable. Eso era lo que le había gustado de él.

Salieron durante un par de semanas y dos noches después de haber hecho el amor, él sugirió que se fueran a vivir juntos. Pero, en su interior, sakura seguía siendo una niña educada en internados y lo de vivir con un hombre sin estar casada no le parecía bien. Ella quería casarse y después, tener hijos.

Y así había sido.

sakura se dio la vuelta en la cama. París le parecía tan lejos. Y yukito solo era alguien a quien había conocido mucho, pero mucho tiempo atrás.

Era extraño, pensó. Había vivido vidas que ya no existían. La niña buena educada en internados había desaparecido y solo quedaba la hedonista, la apasionada.

Y esa mujer deseaba a shaoran li, quería quedarse con él y hacer que la relación funcionara.

Bajo el duro exterior había visto desde el primer momento un hombre cálido y comprensivo. Ese hombre quería una esposa y ella sería su esposa. Pero no tendría hijos. El médico le había dado tres cajas de pildoras anticonceptivas para que reuniera fuerzas antes de quedar embarazada. De modo que, durante los tres próximos meses, estaba a salvo. Y después vería a otro médico y le pediría más recetas.

Pasó la mañana en la cama y, por la tarde, se bañó y se puso un bonito vestido de algodón. Después de cenar, sola, fue a dar un paseo por el jardín. Un rato después, escuchó el claxon de un coche y pasos en el camino de piedra.

Era shaoran.

Se había quitado el traje de chaqueta y llevaba un pantalón de lino y una camisa de color beige que resaltaba su complexión de bronce.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar —se disculpó—. Había un problema en la oficina de Nueva York.

Lo había dicho en un tono irónico, como si todo entre ellos fuera una broma. Eso hizo que sakura se sintiera herida. Y se sentía así porque intuía que había muchas cosas buenas en él, en ellos dos, pero no sabía cómo saltar los obstáculos.

—No pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola.

Él asintió.

—Tengo que estar mañana en Nueva York. Nos vamos esta misma noche.

Nueva York. sakura tenía tantas ganas de ir a Nueva York. Pero daba igual, se dijo. Estuvieran donde estuvieran, el conflicto sería el mismo.

Aunque quizá no tenía por qué ser así. Quizá lejos de japon podrían empezar de cero. En japon se sentía marcada, pero en América todo podría ser diferente. Él podría ser diferente. Ella también.

—Muy bien.

—Hay otra cosa. Tu padre quería venir hoy a despedirse y le he dicho que no. Espero que estés de acuerdo.

El avión privado de shaoran aterrizó suavemente en el aeropuerto de Nueva York seis horas después. Cuando bajaron del avión, una limusina los esperaba en la pista.

A pesar de la hora que era, apenas había amanecido, shaoran estuvo hablando por teléfono durante todo el tiempo mientras se dirigían a su casa de campo en Darien, Connecticut.

Una vez, sin dejar de hablar, tapó el auricular con la mano y le señaló algo por la ventanilla. Era una interminable valla de piedra que rodeaba una inmensa finca. Aunque sakura había crecido rodeada de dinero, tenía que reconocer que la enorme propiedad era sorprendente.

La casa de shaoran en lugar de dominar el paisaje desde alguna colina, parecía estar escondida entre los árboles.

—No es lo que esperabas —dijo shaoran entonces, colgando el teléfono.

Y no lo era. Ella había esperado algo grandioso, una mansión opulenta de mármol. En lugar de eso, era una sencilla casa de campo de dos pisos, hecha de piedra, con el tejado de pizarra. Una casa de ensueño, con el porche rodeado de rosales.

Una mujer vestida de negro los esperaba en la puerta. El ama de llaves, asumió sakura. Pero se había equivocado.

—Hola, madre —la saludó shaoran, besándola en ambas mejillas—. ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

—He venido a recibirte, hijo.

—Ya veo.

sakura se puso colorada. Su madre. De repente, la alegre casita rodeada de rosas dejó de parecerle un sitio de cuento.

Shaoran hizo las presentaciones y su madre la saludó amable, pero fríamente, lo cual no la sorprendía. En japon, las suegras eran notoriamente antipáticas con las nueras. Ninguna mujer era suficientemente buena para una madre japonesa.

—¿Está enferma? —le preguntó la mujer a su hijo.

—No, solo está un poco delgada. La señora Li miró a sakura de arriba abajo, escéptica.

—¿Has llamado al médico?

—Sí, madre. Pero ha dicho que solo necesita tomar un poco de hierro.

La mujer lanzó las manos al aire, en un gesto de desesperación.

—Pensé que querías tener una familia, shaoran. Una mujer flaca no es buena para tener hijos. ¡Necesitas una buena chica japonesa, no una kinomoto!

sakura había esperado que fuera un poco fría, incluso antipática, pero el ataque directo de la señora Ileran la dejó sin habla.

—Mamá, por favor. No digas esas cosas..

—Esta chica no es para ti, hijo. Necesitas una buena chica japonesa, shaoran, una buena chica japonesa.

—Es una buena chica japonesa —insistió él.

—Pero es la hija de kinomoto.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo puede ser buena para ti?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**holaaaaaa volvi con nuevo cap espero no decepcionar perdón por el atraso me encanta q les guste la historia no he terminado esta y ya tengo la otra eso es lo que me ha atrasado al momento de editar el capitulo me alegra que les guste enserio son geniales**

**haber hablando del capitulo anterior**

**Daryis04 :**estoy muy de acuerdo contigo shaoran actuó mal muy mal las cosas entre ellos se dieron mal desde el comienzo y sakura no hubiera escapado el no se hubiese cobrado ya la noche de bodas ademas el pobre después se arrepintió y sakura lo tomo mal ¬¬ yo lo perdono shaoran es lindo y lo AMO *¬*

**StellarBs** : si un capitulo de infarto fue el anterior y si shaoran no se expresa bien se guarda las cosas por eso sakura no da su brazo a torcer y si SHAORAN LI DEFINITIVAMENTE ES SUPER SUPER SEXY *¬*

**MayiLoza:** hola gracias por el abrazo y el saludo *devolviendo abrazos y saludos* oh si a cada capitulo que va se hace mas emocionante . tranquila ya se estaran dando los detalles del matrimonio anterior aunque en los capitulos anterior medio habla de su matrimonio pero no de los del bebe ...y eso no lo dire yo

BUENO mis queridos lectores la historia esta cerca de su fin se vienen capitulos mas emocionantes y AL FIN SABRÁN QUE LE PASO AL BEBE pero mas adelante faltan como 3 o 4 capitulos mas para el final ... y aqui entre nos no me gusta la mama de shaoran es muy metida ¬¬

bueno me despido espero les guste este capitulo y espero review sin review no hay siguiente capitulo ¬¬

nah es mentira ..kobato chan dice bye bye cambio y fuera


	6. Chapter 6

LES JURO QUE ESTOS DOS ME CABREAN MUCHO ¬¬ PORQUE NO SE DICEN LAS COSAS SON TONTOS HEH ? jejejejej nuevo capitulo y ahora sabran porque la madre de shaoran odia a sakura

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CUANDO su madre desapareció, shaoran cerró la puerta. —No te preocupes. Solo necesita un poco de tiempo.

sakura no lo contradijo, pero sabía bien que el tiempo no cura todas las heridas. El tiempo a veces las hace más dolorosas, más amargas, pero no podía decirle eso. Y tampoco podía hablar mal de su madre.

—Ya —murmuró, sin mirarlo.

—¿Te apetece un café?

—Sí, gracias.

—Yo lo haré. Al fin y al cabo, eres una invitada. Una invitada. No su mujer. Solo una invitada.(n/a nunca me he metido pero ya vieron porque estos dos me irritan ¬¬ ) En la cocina, sakura observó cómo molía los granos y después ponía la cafetera.

—Por cierto, aquí será mejor que no hables de tu padre.

Ella lo miró, confusa.

—¿Hay algo que yo debería saber?

—Sí. No. Da igual.

sakura podía escuchar las palabras de su madre: «Una buena chica japonesa, shaoran, no una kinomoto».

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ha hecho mi padre? Él se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

—Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

—No hace tanto tiempo si tu madre no puede mirarme sin lanzar una maldición.

—No ha sido para tanto.

—Pero casi —dijo sakura, horrorizada al notar qué sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

De repente, tenía miedo. Había empezado a sentir por shaoran emociones que no había sentido por ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera por yukito. Él había conseguido traspasar su armadura y si su familia la odiaba, era un problema añadido a todos los demás.

—No te preocupes. Son cosas de mi madre...

—Tengo derecho a saberlo. Soy tu mujer, shaoran. Él se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Tu padre hizo que el mío no pudiera encontrar trabajo en tomoeda. Lo pusieron en una especie de lista negra, por eso tuvo que irse a china.

A sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu padre tenía unos negocios... digamos que poco éticos y mi padre se enteró.

Ella cerró los ojos. No tenía que oír nada más. De modo que shaoran lo sabía. Su padre, desesperado por convertirse en el armador más rico de japon había contratado hombres para sabotear otros barcos.

—¿Te lo ha contado Constantine Papas?

—No. Lo supe mucho antes de entrar en negocios con él. Mi padre era uno de los soldadores que el tuyo quiso contratar para destrozar los barcos de Papas.

—Debería haber ido a la policía —susurró sakura enferma por las horribles cosas que fujitaka kinomoto había hecho para enriquecerse.

—No lo hizo por respeto a tu madre.

—Pues ella se lo habría agradecido.

—La vida da muchas vueltas. Yo he conseguido vengarme de tu padre con la ayuda de Papas —dijo entonces shaoran, apoyándose en la repisa de la cocina— . Te he conseguido a ti.

Y la fortuna de su padre.

sakura se sentía como una idiota. Allí estaba, enamorándose de shaona li mientras que él solo quería venganza. Era una ingenua. Nunca había sabido separar su cabeza y su corazón.

—Ya veo.

—Tu padre desea tener nietos desesperadamente. Y los tendrá. Pero serán li, no kinomoto.

—¿Cómo va a tener nietos?

—Sé que tú no puedes tenerlos, pero también sé que nunca has acudido a un especialista. Los médi¬cos pueden hacer milagros hoy en día...

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué estas diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo que...

— ¡Te he dicho que no voy a tener hijos! Tú quieres que sea como mi madre, que te obedezca como ella obedecía a mi padre, que me quede en casa como una buena esposa japonesa.

—Eso es.

—Eso es lo que tú quieres, no lo que quiero yo. No puedes decirme cómo tengo que vivir, shaoran. Aunque me haya casado contigo.

—¿No quieres tener una familia?

—¡No!

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y una mujer apareció en la cocina.

—Hola, señora Avery —la saludó shaoran.

Incómodo, empezó a servir el café, mientras sakura se pasaba la mano por la falda, sin saber dónde mirar.

No iba a tener hijos. Nunca... Nunca más.

Los tacones del ama de llaves repiqueteaban en el suelo de madera mientras iba a buscar el mandil. La mujer miró entonces a sakura, sonriendo.

—¿Es la nueva señora li?

— Sí, señora Avery. Y ahora que está aquí, voy a dejarla en sus manos. Yo tengo que irme a trabajar.

Shaoran desapareció y la señora Avery le enseñó la casa. Tenía doscientos años y había sido remodelada a principios de siglo. Las habitaciones eran grandes y bien proporcionadas, con techos altos y ventanas enormes desde las que podía verse un hermoso paisaje.

Pero era difícil disfrutar del sol cuando se sentía tanto frío por dentro. Difícil disfrutar de aquella bonita casa cuando no podía dejar de recordar las últimas palabras de shaoran

Lo que él quería era una esposa tradicional, una mujer como su madre. Una mujer que le diera hijos y sirviera de sakura no podía darle lo que quería. shaoran dejó un mensaje diciendo que llegaría a casa alrededor de las siete y media. La señora Avery normalmente se iba a las siete, pero aquella noche se ofreció a quedarse y servir la cena. sakura le aseguró que podía servirla ella misma y envió a la mujer a casa.

Cuando se quedó sola, puso la mesa sin dejar de pensar en lo que shaoran le había contado. Su padre había hecho sufrir tanto a la familia li que tuvieron que marcharse de japon. Y él había querido vengarse no solo asegurándose de que heredaría la fortuna de los kinomoto, sino haciendo suyo el apellido, quedándose con la hija de fujitaka.

sakura había pagado un gran precio por ser hija de su padre.

Cuando estaba encendiendo las velas, shaoran apareció en el comedor y miró el centro de flores que adornaba la mesa.

—La señora Avery debe pensar que seguimos de luna de miel.

Era un sarcasmo, pero sakura decidió no discutir.

—¿Te apetece una copa de vino?

—Gracias.

shaoran empezó a pasear por la habitación, estudiando las flores, el mantel de lino, las copas de cristal, la porcelana.

—¿Estamos celebrando algo?

—No —contestó ella—. ¿No te gusta la mesa?

—Muy elaborada, ¿no?

—Lo normal. Cuando era pequeña, mi madre y yo poníamos la mesa todas las noches. Lo hacíamos juntas y nos divertía. Ella me enseñó a doblar las servilletas y a poner velas.

—Ah, claro, la vida de los ricos y famosos. El sarcasmo le dolió. Mucho.

—No puedo cambiar quién soy.

—Y tampoco puedo hacerlo yo —replicó shaoran.

—No fue fácil ser la única hija de fujitaka kinomoto.

—No, claro. Debía se: muy difícil ser una niña rica.

—Más que rica —dijo ella, irritada—. Cenábamos cada noche con la mejor porcelana y el mejor cristal. Y a la luz de las velas.

—Nosotros no podíamos comprar copas de cristal. Temamos vasos de plástico y las velas eran un lujo.

sakura apagó las velas de un soplido.

—¿Mejor así?

—No tenías que hacerlo.

—Pero es lo que tú querías, ¿no? Estás intentando hacerme daño. Y, a partir de ahora, me recordarás todo el tiempo lo fácil que ha sido mi vida y lo dura que ha sido la tuya. Tú, trabajando como un mulo y yo viviendo la vida de una millonaria caprichosa que tiene que ir a un sanatorio para recuperar la autoestima.

—¿Para eso fuiste? ¿Tenías problemas de autoestima?

sakura rio, pero la risa estaba llena de amargura.

—Te gustaría saberlo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Para saber por qué mi padre no ha podido casarme con el hijo de un magnate japones? —preguntó ella.

shaoran apretó los dientes, furioso.

—Quiero saberlo, sencillamente.

—Crees que has ganado una batalla, pero te equivocas. Mi padre te ha comprado a ti, shaoran. Un japones de familia tradicional nunca se habría casado conmigo. Pero tú, hambriento de barcos y de dinero hiciste un trato con él y ahora te mueres por saber por qué fujitaka kinomoto no podía librarse de su hija.

—Me gustaría saber algunas cosas, es verdad.

—Sí, claro. A ti, como a mi padre, te gustaría ser Dios —replicó ella entonces—. Estoy cansada de ti y de mi padre, estoy cansada de que tomen decisiones por mí. Llevo veintidos años soportando que lo hagan y no pienso soportarlo más.

—Yo no soy un monstruo, sakura.

—¿No? Mi padre sí es un monstruo. No tiene amor en su corazón. ¿Tú eres diferente?

Él no dijo nada, solo la miró con aquellos ojos cafes que eran como lanzas que se clavaban en su alma.

sakura pensó entonces que quizá se había equivocado con él. Y, desde luego, aquella no era forma de ganar su corazón.

Nerviosa y alterada, salió del comedor. Sería mejor relajarse un rato a solas en su habitación. No estaba en su mejor momento y cualquier discusión con ese hombre la alteraba de una forma tremenda.

Le había dicho cosas terribles porque quería que le diera lo que su padre no le había dado nunca. Amor.

—No hemos cenado —escuchó la voz de shaoran a su espalda.

—No tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer, sakura —insistió él, tomando su mano—. Además, no vamos a echar a perder la cena de la señora Avery.

—De acuerdo —sonrió ella.

No tenía fuerzas para seguir discutiendo. Y, además, tenía hambre.

Cuando entraron en el comedor, sakura vio que las velas estaban encendidas de nuevo y que shaoran había apagado el candelabro. Un detalle. Pequeño, pero un detalle.

Comieron en silencio el delicioso pollo con patatas nuevas, intentando evitar una nueva confrontación y, por fin, shaoran dejó el tenedor sobre el plato.

—Hace diez años tomé una decisión —empezó a decir, sin mirarla—. Fue una decisión difícil.

Tuve que elegir entre la universidad y el deporte. Entré en Yale con una beca deportiva.

—futball —murmuró sakura.

—Eso es. Me encantaba jugar al futball. Pero no era un gran jugador, era bueno y quizá podría haber conseguido entrar en las filas del futbolistas profesional, pero no podía arriesgarme —dijo shaoran levantando su copa—. Si hubiera seguido, mi madre habría tenido que seguir limpiando las casas de otros. Y yo no podía soportarlo. Mi orgullo no podía soportarlo.

—Por eso te dedicaste a los negocios.

—Por eso me dediqué a tu padre —la corrigió él suavemente—. Cada una de mis decisiones, cada contrato que firmaba, cada inversión... eran para acercarme más al día en que pudiera aplastar a fujitaka. kinomoto

—¿Tanto lo odias?

—Odiaba lo que le había hecho al mío. Como ves, soy un hombre que no perdona fácilmente.

—No pareces despiadado.

—Y no siempre lo he sido. ¿Habría habido un shaoran diferente, un joven shaoran que amaba más, que perdonaba más?

—Entonces, me habrías gustado. Él la miró, pero sakura se dio cuenta de que seguía perdido en el pasado.

—Quizá.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, sakura se levantó para recoger los platos, sin saber qué hacer.

—Voy a...

—Hay una cosa más. No te lo diría, pero conozco a mi madre y lo soltará en algún momento.

—¿Qué?

—Estuve prometido el año pasado.

—¿Prometido con quién?

—Con una chica de aquí.

—¿Una chica japonesa?

— Sí —contestó shaoran—. Era hija de unos amigos de mis padres. Las dos familias estaban encantadas.

Era lógico. Shaoran li , el magnate chino -italiano, casándose con una chica japonesa de Nueva York. Un enlace de ensueño para las dos familias.

—¿La querías? —preguntó sakura entonces en voz baja.

—Era muy dulce.

—Y quería tener hijos.

—Quería tener muchos hijos.

sakura ni siquiera conocía a aquella chica, pero sentía envidia de ella. Y celos. Ser la mujer a la que shaoran amase...

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Rompí el compromiso hace unos meses. Me di cuenta de que no era mujer para mí —contestó él.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Tu padre.

sakura no sabía si se le habían caído los platos o los había tirado. Fuera como fuera, platos y cubiertos cayeron sobre la mesa. Afortunadamente, nada se rompió.

Había visto a su padre firmando un contrato, prometiéndole a shaoran barcos y dinero a cambio de que le quitara a su problemática hija de encima.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, imaginó a su padre dándole un cheque... y a shaoran aceptándolo. El trato, el matrimonio, el negocio. No por amor, sino por dinero. Por venganza.

shaoran se levantó entonces y tomó su mano. sakura se apartó.

Si fuera una chica pobre, hija de emigrantes, la chica japonesa que iba a casarse con él... Ser elegida por ella misma... Elegida y amada.

—No hagas eso —dijo shaoran.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sin poder disimular la emoción.

—Lo que tenemos es lo que yo quería.

—¿Lo es?

—Sí.

—Pero no tenemos nada.

—No es verdad. Este no es ni mejor ni peor que cualquier otro matrimonio.

—Yo no puedo vivir así.

—Lo siento. No hay alternativa. Ahora eres mi mujer.

ANTES de que diera un paso, ella sabía que iba a tocarla, sabía que iba a tomarla entre sus brazos, sabía que iba a volverla loca de nuevo. Y deseaba que lo hiciera. Lo deseaba y lo temía. Porque no quería perder el control.

sakura intentó escapar, pero shaoran la sujetó del brazo y la apretó contra su pecho como si quisiera traspasarla.

—Durante toda tu vida has sido la pobrecita sakura. Nadie te quería, nadie cuidaba de ti —empezó a decir, apretándola contra él de tal forma que sakura notaba su erección—. Pero yo te deseo, te deseo más de lo que nunca he deseado a ninguna mujer.

—Me deseas para castigar a mi padre...

—Tu padre me da igual. Solo me importas tú — susurró shaoran, besándola en el cuello.

La boca del hombre era un tormento. Su proximidad hacía que sakura se deshiciera. Sin pensar, puso una mano sobre su pecho, deseando tocarlo, sentirlo, ser parte de él, capturar la pasión que había sentido otras veces entre sus brazos.

—shaoran...

—Ten cuidado —bromeó él—. O voy a pensar que tú también me deseas.

Su aliento, el humor en su voz, el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo la hacía desearlo con toda su amia.

shaoran inclinó la cabeza y tomó su boca mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia la mesa, chupando la punta de su lengua de tal forma que sakura volvió a sentir una quemazón entre las piernas.

—Te deseo. Quiero que me hagas el amor —susurró, su voz llena de pasión.

Era todo lo que él necesitaba. shaoran la tomó en brazos y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Sin encender la luz de la habitación, la tumbó sobre la cama y empezó a acariciarla, enfebrecido. Sus pezones se endurecían con las caricias y más aún cuando le bajó el vestido y empezó a acariciarla por encima de la tela del sujetador.

sakura levantó las manos para desabrochar su camisa y él la ayudó, quitándosela de un tirón, revelando aquel torso tan masculino, cubierto de un suave vello oscuro. Después de acariciar su torso, ella empezó a desabrochar el cinturón de sus pantalones y shaoran contuvo la respiración cuando lo envolvió en su mano, turgente, rígido.

—Aún no —murmuró, inclinando la cabeza para besarla por encima del sujetador, trazando círculos con la punta de la lengua alrededor de sus pezones. Después, le quitó el vestido y el sujetador y los tiró al suelo, mirándola con un deseo que la quemaba. sakura estaba húmeda cuando él se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas.

—Te deseo.

shaoran le quitó las braguitas y la penetró suavemente para darle tiempo a acostumbrarse, pero ella no necesitaba tiempo y le dio la bienvenida a aquella sensación de plenitud.

Se sentía viva, y deseaba más. Y más.

—¿Te hago daño? —preguntó él con voz ronca.

—No —contestó sakura, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios—. Quiéreme.

Y shaoran lo hizo, empujando primero con suavidad y después con fuerza, cada vez más rápido, creando tormentos de deseo, uniéndolos cada vez más, aumentando la tensión.

Él la besó entonces y sakura le devolvió el beso con desesperación, levantando las caderas para recibirlo.

Supo entonces que siempre lo amaría, en cuerpo y alma... la parte de su alma que no había sido destruida por la muerte de hien.

—sakura...

—shaoran... —susurró ella ansiosamente, arqueándose más, abriendo más la boca, entregándole su cuerpo ya que no quería su corazón.

La sensación creció hasta convertirse en una fiebre, sus movimientos cada vez más salvajes. Ella se mantuvo durante unos minutos eternos sobre la ola, cerca del orgasmo, pero sin llegar a él, sin liberarse.

shaoran la embistió de nuevo, profundamente, como si quisiera enterrarse en ella y, de repente, era suya, toda suya, explotando de placer. Su orgasmo pareció volverlo loco y se corrieron juntos, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, saciados y exhaustos.

Sin apartarse un centímetro, shaoran volvió a besarla en la boca.

—Eres mía. Recuérdalo —susurró. Y entonces volvió a besarla con tal pasión que la hizo sentir escalofríos—. Tú vales todos los barcos del mundo.

sakura lo miró, sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué había querido decir se dio cuenta de que shaoran respiraba rítmicamente. Se había quedado dormido.

Volvieron a hacer el amor unas horas después, en medio de la noche. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sus cuerpos comunicando todo lo que querían comunicar. Pero más tarde, cuando se recobraron de la intensidad del placer, shaoran le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A trabajar.

—¿Ahora? Pero si es muy temprano.

—Son las cinco de la mañana y tengo mucho que hacer.

sakura se sentó en la cama, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—No. Duérmete. Necesitas descansar.

—Podría ayudarte. Podrías darme un trabajo.

—No conoces la industria, sakura.

—Pues enséñame.

shaoran era igual que su padre. Para él, el único éxito era el éxito profesional. Si conseguía encontrar un sitio en su empresa, si podía aportar algo, dejaría de verla como a la caprichosa hija de fujitaka kinomoto.

Se daría cuenta de que tenía cerebro y la respetaría.

Incluso podría amarla.

—No tengo tiempo, sakura.

—Por favor, shaoran, dame una oportunidad. Quiero trabajar.

—Hoy tengo una reunión muy importante. Los sindicatos quieren arrancarme la cabeza y hay que negociar. Tú serías una distracción.

sakura se levantó de la cama y tomó su ropa del suelo.

—No sería una distracción. Por favor, shaoran. Quiero ir contigo.

—sakura esto es muy serio.

—Yo soy muy seria.

—Tú has estudiado arte. ¿Qué puedes aportar en una empresa como la mía?

—Puedo aportar cosas —replicó ella, molesta.

—Mira, yo he visto a mi madre trabajando como una esclava toda la vida. Tenía que trabajar con sus manos y volvía a casa agotada por las noches. He jurado que mi mujer no tendría que trabajar nunca y...

—Voy a trabajar en una oficina, shaoran, no a limpiar suelos.

—No quiero que mi mujer trabaje. ¿Entendido? Quizá soy muy anticuado, pero...

Ella tomó el vestido del suelo y se lo tiró a la cara.

— ¡Anticuado! ¡Eres prehistórico! Muy bien. Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero no esperes encontrarme cuando vuelvas a casa.(n/a jajajja me imagino esa escena y me muero de risa solo imaginen la expresión de shaoran)

Estaba amenazándolo con volver a escaparse. Aquella mujer era increíble. Y aquella vez no porque no quisiera estar con él, sino porque no la permitía trabajar.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Ya me has oído.

shaoran sujetó su cara con una mano y la besó con fuerza, como si quisiera dejar una huella en sus labios. Quería demostrarle que estaba furioso, aunque en realidad no lo estaba. Pero no sabía cómo manejarla. No sabía cómo decirle que le importaba.

El contacto con sus labios que sabían a almendra y a miel hizo que el beso se alargara. Ella era tan preciosa, tan dulce... tan suya.

Había sido suya desde que interrumpió la reunión de su padre diez años antes. Entonces shaoran supo que la quería. Él la protegería, él cuidaría de ella. Y fujitaka kinomoto no volvería a hacerle daño.

Los labios de sakura temblaban bajo los suyos y el beso se convirtió en una caricia hermosa y suave.

Cuando se apartaron, los dos respiraban agitadamente. shaoran la deseaba tanto que hubiera querido hacerle el amor mil veces hasta que admitiera que no quería a nadie más que a él.

Pero ella nunca lo admitiría.

—No vuelvas a amenazarme con irte, mi rebelde esposa —le dijo, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

sakura se dio la vuelta para que no viera su expresión dolida.

—Te he dado lo que querías, ¿no? Querías derechos conyugales, pues ya los has tenido. Y ahora, dame lo que yo quiero, shaoran. Y lo que quiero es vivir, quiero hacer una vida normal.

shaoran la miró, sorprendido y dolido también. No encontraban un camino intermedio, no encontraban terreno común. Era como si hablasen un idioma diferente.

Suspirando, entró en el cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha. sakura lo siguió, esperando una respuesta.

Él se volvió. Estaba desnudo, pero parecía completamente desinhibido.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Golpear por debajo del cinturón.

—Sí, pero...

—Los golpes bajos son inaceptables.

—Tú también...

—Eres una niña. Una niña desafiante, incapaz de llegar a un compromiso.

—Yo quería disculparme. Y quería que te disculparas tú también.

—Yo no tengo que disculparme.

—¿Ah, no? Muy bien, shaoran. Entonces tampoco tengo que disculparme yo.

—Como quieras. Me da igual. sakura se dio la vuelta para salir del baño, pero shaoran la llamó.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No tiene que ser así.

Los ojos de sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Es una disculpa?

—No. Es un hecho —insistió él, orgulloso.

—¿Por qué no te has casado con una buena chica japonesa de esas que solo quieren un marido que tome decisiones por ella? ¿Por qué te has empeñado en mí?

shaoran la miró a los ojos.

—Porque solo me interesas tú.

—Eres igual que mi padre. Solo te importa el dinero.

—He intentado amarte, sakura. Pero no dejas que nadie se acerque a ti. No dejas que nadie sea amable...

—¿Era eso lo que has hecho en la cama esta noche? ¿Ser amable? Pues a partir de ahora, puedes dejar de ser amable. Nuestro matrimonio solo es un negocio. Dinero, cifras. Una cuenta corriente. Lo que ha ocurrido en esa cama solo es una transacción comercial —le espetó ella, furiosa.

shaoran apretó los dientes.

—Muy bien. Si es una transacción comercial, te advierto que aún no ha terminado —dijo, metiéndola en la ducha con él. El agua caía sobre su vestido, pegándolo a su piel, delineando la curva de sus pechos. Tomando su cara entre las manos, shaoran buscó su boca.

El agua caía sobre los dos, empapando su pelo, corriendo por sus piernas.

Siguió besándola y, como siempre, el beso empezaba furioso, pero se volvía tierno y delicado.

Cuando se apartó, sakura lo miró, confusa.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Eres mi mujer. No lo olvides —dijo él, quitándole el vestido. shaoran tomó una esponja y empezó a enjabonar sus hombros, sus pechos, el plano abdomen, los muslos, el suave monte entre sus piernas... Después, la aclaró y levantó su barbilla con un dedo—. Eres mi mujer, sakura.

Salieron de la ducha y se secaron, sin mirarse, confusos los dos. Sin saber qué decir.

—Tienes media hora —dijo shaoran por fin.

—¿Media hora para qué?

—Tú ganas, sakura. Vas a venir a trabajar conmigo, aunque no me hace ninguna gracia

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

como lo dije antes sakura y shaoran me cabrean mucho no dicen lo que sienten malinterpretan las palabras que hablan el otro hahahhahahahah son desesperantes

bueno dejando atras mi enojo ¬¬ holaaaaa como estan bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo siempre lo quiero subir temprano pero el tiempo EL TIEMPO se pone en mi contra siempre pasa algo y lo termino subiendo tarde ¬¬

bueno los reviews son interesantes

**Stellar bs** : cariño estoy de acuerdo contigo shaoran derrite a mi me hace imaginar la historia y cuando me la imagino comienzo a babearme de solo imaginármelo lindo *¬*

**anaiza18** : hola guapa si sakura es muy necia necia necia hahahahhaha sakura expresate yo con un esposo como shaoran seria la mujer mas feliz la suegra eso no me gusta nada nada nada saludos

**daryis04** : hola me alegra que siempre dejes tus reviews gracias y espero que este cap tambien te guste

**mayiloza** : hola uuu en este capitulo se sabrán muchas cosas hahahhaha me emociona la historia y si la redención esta muyyyyyyyyyyyyy cerca.

gracias por el apoyo de todos a mi historia son geniales y me animan a seguir adelante los quiero mucho ahora si me voy y nos leemos mañana la historia esta mas serca del final


	7. Chapter 7

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

DURANTE el viaje en helicóptero hasta Manhattan, shaoran evitó mirarla y ella mantuvo la barbilla levantada, negándose a demostrarle que era una victoria amarga. Había querido ser parte de su mundo, pero no con él enfadado. Ni como si le hiciera un gran cuanto llegaron a la oficina, decorada en madera y metal, seguramente por algún famoso diseñador de interiores, entraron en la sala de juntas.

shaoran ni siquiera la miró durante las tres horas que duró la reunión con el sindicato. Y la discusión fue tan acalorada a veces, que sakura pensó que el secretario iba a liarse a golpes con alguien, lo que la hizo sentir tremendamente incómoda .Pero shaoran permanecía absolutamente tranquilo, sin excitarse. No aceptaba las condiciones y tampoco se comprometía, pero podía discutir sin alterarse en absoluto.

Durante un receso de diez minutos para que todos pudieran ir al baño y estirar las piernas, shaoran se levantó, tomó un teléfono que estaba a un metro de ella e hizo varias llamadas, sin mirarla una sola vez.

Cuando terminó, volvió a su silla sin dirigirle la palabra .Era como si le estuviera diciendo que podía presionarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero nunca podría cambiar lo que sentía por ella. Nada. No significaba nada para é luego, una amarga el viaje de vuelta en helicóptero permaneció en silencio. Aterrizaron en el helipuerto de su finca, donde los esperaba un coche para llevarlos a la casa. La señora Avery abrió la puerta muy sonriente.

— Señor li, su madre ha llamado para decir que su padre tiene que trabajar hasta muy tarde. No cree que lleguen antes de las nueve.

—Gracias, señora Avery. No se preocupe, puede irse a casa.

—De eso nada. Me quedaré hasta que lleguen sus padres para que usted y la señora li puedan descansar un rato.

shaoran miró a sakura. Pero solo un segundo.

—Descansaremos, no se preocupe. En serio, puede marcharse.

En cuanto la señora Avery salió de la casa, shaoran ordenó a sakura que subiera al dormitorio.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Puedes andar o tengo que llevarte en brazos?

—¿Quieres que subamos al dormitorio ahora, antes de que lleguen tus padres?

—Tenemos una hora.

—Lo dirás de broma.

—Yo nunca bromeo con el sexo. «Yo nunca bromeo con el sexo». Era increíble. Sakura no daba crédito.

—Lo siento, pero no me apetece.

—Hemos hecho un trato. Una transacción comercial dijiste esta mañana, ¿no? Pues yo te he llevado a la oficina, así que ahora eres tú quien tiene que cumplir.

—¿Qué dices? No pienso hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? Tú me tratas con el mismo desprecio. Lo de anoche... —empezó a decir shaoran. Pero no quiso seguir. Sabía que era absurdo. Ella no quería sentir nada por él—. Y ahora, vamos. El negocio es el negocio.

No era cierto. Quería estar con ella, quería abrazarla, quería beberse sus labios. Pero, ¿cómo podía decírselo?

sakura hubiera querido odiarlo, hubiera querido gritar, pero su corazón sangraba. Quería estar con él, quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo. Pero, ¿cómo podía decírselo?

Mientras shaoran subía la escalera, observó sus largas y poderosas piernas, su ancha espalda... Y a

pesar de la rabia que sentía en su interior, lo amaba. Amaba lo que escondía, lo que no sabía decirle.

Y lo deseaba. Deseaba sentirlo sobre ella, deseaba sentir la dureza de su cuerpo, sus manos acariciándola por todas el amor casi con violencia, arañándose, besándose como locos. Pero después del primer orgasmo, shaoran se volvió hacia ella con otra expresión, la que ella hizo el amor una vez más, aquella vez dando más que exigiendo, besándola cuando ella sintió el segundo orgasmo, abrazándola mientras temblaba, diciéndole cosas bonitas al oí se había quedado dormida en sus brazos cuando él le recordó que sus padres estaban a punto de salió de la ducha, sakura se sentó sobre la cama. Quería más de shaoran. Quería más que sexo. Quería su corazón. Y su alma. Pero aquel matrimonio solo era papel mojado, dinero, herencias. No era amor, nunca sería amor. Era un negocio. Negocio y los puños, volvió a sentirse como la pobre niña rica, la heredera japonesa cuya fortuna ni siquiera había podido proteger a su hijo recién nacido.

Odiaba aquella herencia, odiaba el mundo frivolo y vacío de su padre.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió en ese momento y shaoran entró abrochándose los botones de la camisa.

—sakura, vístete. Mis padres están a punto de llegar. Y créeme, no le vas a caer mejor a mi madre si te encuentra desnuda.

sakura no podía moverse, no podía apartar la mirada de él. Parecía tan calmado, tan tranquilo, mientras que ella se sentía como una muñeca de cera, blanda y manejable.

—Tú me has quitado la ropa.

—Pues yo te la pondré —suspiró él, abriendo el armario—. Ponte este vestido de color lavanda. A mi padre le gusta ese color. Y déjate el pelo suelto, pero no te pongas demasiado maquillaje, a mi madre no le gusta. Te espero en el salón dentro de quince minutos.

—shaoran...

—¿Qué?

—Tu padre debe odiarme mucho. Él se quedó parado en la puerta.

—¿Por qué va a odiarte? A fujitaka kinomoto, quizá. Pero mi padre es un hombre compasivo, mucho más tolerante que yo.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Ella no discute cuando está mi padre delante —sonrió shaoran.

—Muy bien. Estaré en el salón dentro de quince minutos.

Cuando bajó, encontró a shaoran abriendo una botella de vino. En ese momento, vieron los faros de un coche a través de la ventana.

—Ya están aquí.

sakura se puso rígida, asustada de tener que enfrentarse con gente a la que su padre había hecho tanto daño.

—Dime cómo portarme con tu madre.

—Sé tú misma. Mi madre es feliz si yo soy feliz. Pero ella nunca lo haría feliz. ¿O sí? ¿Podría haber alguna esperanza?

—shaoran, esto no es solo una transacción comercial, ¿verdad?

—¿Te refieres a nosotros?

—Sí.

—No, no es solo eso.

sakura sintió que una burbuja de emoción crecía dentro de ella.

—¿De verdad?

—No me casé con meiling solo porque tu padre me ofreciera dinero. Y no me he casado contigo solo para castigarlo. Me casé contigo porque te deseaba.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre y shaoran tuvo que ir a abrir la puerta.

La cena fue menos desastrosa de lo que sakura había esperado. Con su padre presente, la madre de shaoran no se atrevía a hacer comentarios desagradables. Ryu li intentaba involucrarla en la conversación, escuchándola y tratándola con lo que parecía genuino respeto.

Después de la cena, tomaron una copa de licor italiano y media hora más tarde, los padres de shaoran se despidieron. Se quedaron los dos al lado de la puerta, sin decir nada durante un minuto hasta que shaoran alargó la mano y apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente.

—No ha sido tan horrible, ¿verdad?

—No. Tu padre es encantador.

—No sé si «encantador» es la palabra, pero le has caído muy bien. Y me alegro.

—Pero tu madre...

—Es difícil gustarle a mi madre. Pero cuando tenga nietos, cambiará de actitud.

sakura sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Tenía que hablar con shaoran sobre eso. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo iba a contarle la verdad?

shaoran era un hombre moderno y progresista. Pero en lo que se refería a las mujeres y la familia, era tremendamente anticuado. Si le confesaba la verdad, lo perdería.

Él levantó su barbilla con un dedo, su expresión sombría. Y entonces la besó, con ternura, con cariño, saboreando sus labios.

Mientras se besaban, sakura no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa?

No podía contárselo. Si lo hacía, lo perdería para siempre. En lugar de contestar, se acercó a él y volvió a besarlo. Pero el sabor de las lágrimas se mezclaba con el de los labios del hombre y eso despertó una emoción dormida, olvidada, un anhelo de cariño y de amor que siempre había sentido. Lo quería todo de shaoran li , no solo en aquel momento, sino para intensidad con que hicieron el amor aquella noche los afectó a los dos, pero para sakura fue mucho más que eso. Fue una revelación. Sabía que nunca amaría a ningún otro hombre como amaba a shaoran. Él era una combinación perfecta de fuerza y pasión, orgullo y ternura.

—Puede que no lo sepas, sakura, pero tú me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

—Lo sé. Sé que te necesito.

—Quiero tener un hijo contigo. Quiero que tengamos una familia —murmuró él, acariciando su cara. El miedo aprisionó el corazón de sakura, que puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que no siguiera hablando—. Pero sabes que es así. Sabes que es lo que más deseo en el mundo.

—No puede ser madre, shaoran —susurró ella con voz ronca.

— Solo tienes miedo de no poder tener hijos, pero estoy seguro de que con un tratamiento...

—¿Es que no lo sabes? —exclamó ella, desesperada.

—¿Qué es lo que no sé?

La verdad... Él no sabía la verdad...

—No quiero seguir hablando de esto. -

—sakura, eres mi mujer. Te deseo y quiero tener una familia contigo.

Los ojos de sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que esconder la cabeza en su pecho. Si él supiera la verdad, la odiaría para siempre.

—No, por favor...

—Confía en mí —dijo shaoran, besándola suavemente en los labios.

—Confío en ti.

Y era cierto. Confiaba en él. Pero no le había contado que tomaba la pildora. El médico no había informado a shaoran de ello y sakura tampoco se lo había dicho. Algún día se lo explicaría, algún día, cuando se conocieran mejor, cuando él pudiera entender...

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—No digas eso.

—Es verdad, sakura. Te quiero.

Ella se quedó paralizada. No podía haber oído bien. Era su imaginación, su deseo de ser querida. shaoran no podía amarla, no podía amar a la auténtica sakura kinomoto. La sakura que destrozaba todo lo que amaba.

—Mírame —le pidió él con voz ronca, sin entender las lágrimas que veía en sus ojos—. Tendremos un hijo y seremos felices, te lo prometo.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente.

Shaoran era muy atento con ella, su cariño tangible y real. Dormían juntos, hacían el amor, reían y no podían dejar de tocarse.

Habían conseguido hacerse amigos, habían creado una auténtica relación a pesar de las imposibles circunstancias de su matrimonio.

shaoran invitó a sakura a acompañarlo a la oficina varias veces, escuchándola durante las reuniones o llevando informes financieros a casa para discutirlos con ella por la noche.

sakura encontraba su perspectiva sobre los negocios fascinante, aunque no era su tema. Ella era una experta en arte, no en cifras.

—La verdad es que a mí esto me resulta algo aburrido —le confesó una noche, después de repasar columnas y columnas de números—. No me interesa el negocio, hay cosas que me gustan mucho más.

shaoran se volvió desde la ventana, sonriendo.

—Estaba esperando a ver cuánto tardabas en decírmelo. ¿Por qué no vuelves a pintar?

—Ya sabes que he dejado de pintar —murmuró ella, incómoda.

¿Por qué tenía que sacar ese tema precisamente?

—Podríamos hacer un estudio aquí y...

—No quiero un estudio —lo interrumpió sakura—. No voy a pintar. Nunca volveré a pintar.

shaoran la miró entonces con una expresión que le pareció extraña, hosca.

—Pensé que confiabas en mí.

—Y así es.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me explicas esto? — preguntó él, sacando del bolsillo una caja de pildoras anticonceptivas—. No son aspirinas, ¿verdad?

sakura se quedó paralizada.

—No.

—¿Quién te las ha recetado?

—El médico que me atendió en japon.

—¿Llevas tomando la pildora todo este mes? — preguntó shaoran, incrédulo.

— Sí —contestó ella, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

—Me has mentido.

—No he mentido.

—Pero no me has dicho la verdad.

Eso era cierto. Y tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que contarle la verdad, la horrible verdad. Pero no estaba preparada para ello. No estaba preparada para hablarle de su peor pesadilla, de lo que había destrozado su vida.

sakura se dio la vuelta, angustiada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es mejor que no lo sepas.

—Estoy harto de tus secretos, sakura —replicó él, furioso—. Dime la verdad de una vez. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas tomando la pildora?

—Porque habrías intentado evitarlo.

—Pero tú sabes que quiero tener hijos.

—Y tú sabes que yo no quiero tenerlos —exclamó ella.

—Se acabaron las pastillas —dijo shaoran intentando contener su rabia—. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

—Lo entiendo, pero no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por favor, confía en mí...

—¿Como tú confías en mí? —la interrumpió él, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. No te entiendo. Tu padre me advirtió que eras una persona inestable, pero yo no quise creerlo. Qué imbécil he sido.

—Nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas si no hubieras ido a buscarme.

sakura había sabido desde el principio que su matrimonio no podía durar. Sabía que él descubriría la verdad tarde o temprano y la relación terminaría tan rápida y dolorosamente como había empezado. Pero no había esperado enamorarse de él.

shaoran la miraba como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, los ojos cafes desnudando su alma.

—No pensabas tener hijos conmigo, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me habrías hecho esperar? Para siempre, pensó sakura. Para siempre si así podía estar con él.

—Hasta que tú quisieras saber la verdad.

—Entonces, habrías seguido tomando la pildora, haciéndome creer que no podías quedar embarazada.

—Yo nunca te he dicho que no pudiera tener hijos. Eso ha sido cosa tuya, shaoran.

—¿Por qué? Dime por qué. Quiero entender.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas.

—Me da igual. Quiero la verdad.

sakura lo miró, sabiendo que iba a perderlo, que quizá sería la última vez que se vieran.

Pero había guardado aquel secreto durante demasiado tiempo.

—Yo... tuve un hijo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

que emoción jejje perdon por la demora en e capituo no me gusta tardar tanto en actualizar pero entre cumpleaños y los preparativos de la boda de mi hermana estaba sin tiempo pero asi es bueno que les parece el capitulo no respondere a los rewies pero todos los e leido me agrada que les guste tanto esta pareja de bobos y tambien la historia

bueno la historia termina hummmmmmmm mañana si me lo permite el tiempo la tendran manaña en la tarde bueno este es el penultimo capitulo espero les guste y se viene lo mejor

bueno los dejo gracias por el apoyo disfruten el capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

**lo prometido es deuda capitulo final de marcada por la tragedia**

...

—¿Qué?

—Tuve un hijo, shaoran. Un niño.

—¿Cuándo?

— Con yukito. Llevábamos un año casados cuando nació Hien.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Lo perdí.

—¿Murió al nacer?

—No —contestó ella, preguntándose cómo podría contarle algo que había roto su corazón para siempre—. Nació sano, lo crié, lo quise con toda mi alma y entonces...

—¿Y entonces qué, sakura?

—Lo maté.

shaoran no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y le pidió que volviera a contar toda la historia, a pesar de que sakura no dejaba de llorar. Le había dicho que se escapó con yukito después de conocerlo en París, que se casaron pensando que podrían vivir con el dinero que ganaban. Eso tenía sentido, era lógico, pero el resto...

—shaoran, por favor...

—¿Cómo se ahogó el niño?

—En el agua, en la bañera...

—¿Estaba solo en la bañera?

—No.

—Lo estabas bañando tú.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Se ahogó.

—¿Cómo?

— ¡Ya te lo he dicho! Se rompió la sillita en la que estaba sentado, creo. O no era una sillita... no lo sé. Fue hace tanto tiempo...

—No tanto. Solo cuatro años. sakura cerró los ojos, angustiada.

—Deja que me marche —murmuró, desesperada—. No puedo seguir hablando de esto.

—Quiero oírlo, sakura. Quiero saber cómo se ahogó ese niño.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—Claro que puedes. ¿Te llamó alguien por teléfono y lo dejaste solo? ¿Fuiste a abrir la puerta? ¿Qué pasó, sakura?

—¡Cállate!

—¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se ahogara tu hijo?

— ¡Estaba pintando! —casi gritó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Estabas pintando? —repitió shaoran, incrédulo.

—Maté a Hien porque estaba pintando.

Poco después, llegó el médico. Y los padres de shaoran. sakura estaba tumbada en la cama, a oscuras, incapaz de comer, incapaz de hablar. Solo quería estar sola. Pero podía oír voces a través de la puerta. Voces, murmullos, exclamaciones... Poco después, el médico entró en su habitación y, a pesar de sus protestas, encendió la luz para examinarla. Después de tomarle el pulso y mirar sus ojos, le preguntó si había estado tomando alguna medicación.

—No —contestó ella en voz baja.

—Tengo entendido que estuvo en un sanatorio. ¿Qué medicación le pusieron?

—Sedantes, creo.

Cuando miró a los ojos del médico, encontró compasión en ellos. Quizá la compasión que no encontraba dentro de sí misma.

—Creo que debería dormir un poco, señora li.

—No quiero dormir.

—Todo el mundo comete errores.

—Un error es quemar la tostada, doctor Perkins.

—La gente comete errores de consecuencias trágicas. Pero hay que seguir viviendo.

—Yo no puedo —murmuró sakura, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cada latido de su corazón le recordaba que había perdido a su hijo—. Lo quería tanto... lo quería más que a nada en el mundo.

En su dolor, no había oído que se abría la puerta del dormitorio. Y tampoco vio a shaoran, ni oyó que salía de la habitación.

—Ahora debe descansar. Mañana hablaremos del futuro.

sakura se despertó por la mañana al sentir el sol en la cara. Alguien había corrido las cortinas. Mareada, se levantó de la cama y entró en el cuarto de baño con paso vacilante.

Cuando se miró al espejo, se vio pálida como un fantasma.

Y, de repente, vio a Hien, flotando en la bañera de su apartamento parisino, con los ojos abiertos, la boquita abierta... sakura lanzó un grito de angustia, un grito que salía del fondo de su alma. Entonces, a su lado apareció una mujer vestida de negro, la madre de shaoran, que la tomó del brazo y la llevó a la cama.

—Toma esto —le dijo, ofreciéndole una taza de té. sakura estaba temblando.

—¿Dónde está shaoran? —susurró, desconcertada.

—Se ha ido —contestó la mujer.

—¿Dónde?

La señora Ileran la cubrió con la sábana.

—A trabajar.

—¿Dónde?

—Ha vuelto a japon. Había un problema con los barcos.

Barcos. Siempre barcos, contratos, negocios. Los ojos de sakura volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía ser la vida tan espantosa?

Echaba de menos a shaoran, lo necesitaba a su lado en aquel momento terrible. Él era la única persona en la que confiaba, la única persona que amaba.

—¿Cuándo volverá?

—No lo sé.

—Quiero el teléfono de su oficina en Manhattan.

—Él no está allí. Tómate el té o le diré a mi hijo que te estás portando mal.(n/a me cae mal aasshhhh como la detesto ¬¬ señora ,metida)

La habitación pareció aún más fría cuando la señora Ileran desapareció. «Se estaba portando mal». Las mismas palabras que solía utilizar su padre cuando era pequeña. ¿Tan mal se portaba? ¿Tan malo era querer el amor de los demás?

sakura cerró los ojos, pero no podía dormir. Las imágenes de su hijo se repetían una y otra vez en su memoria. ¿Cómo podía haberlo dejado solo? ¿Cómo podía haberlo dejado en la bañera? (n/a ayyy q triste pobre sakura TT..TT)

No tenía sentido. Ella siempre estaba pendiente de Hien, siempre estaba cuidando de él. Era una madre joven, pero lo adoraba y nunca estaba desatendido. Hasta que un día. Aquel día...Aún podía seguir sintiendo el peso del niño en sus brazos, su cuerpo muerto cuando lo sacó de la bañera. Había corrido buscando un médico, desesperada...

«¡Socorro, que alguien me ayude!» «¡Mi hijo, mi hijo!»

El día del funeral había destrozado todos sus cuadros con unas tijeras.

Y mientras destruía su trabajo, gritaba como una loca, ahogada de dolor. Eso alertó a los vecinos, y después a la policí que le habían puesto un sedante para calmarla antes de llevarla al hospital. Ella lloraba por su hijo, prometiéndole que nunca lo olvidaría, que nunca volvería a pintar.Y había cumplido esa promesa.

sakura se despertó horas más tarde y después de ducharse, se obligó a sí misma a comer. La señora li le llevó la comida a la habitación, pero no le dirigió la palabra. Mejor, pensó ella. Seguía reuniendo piezas de su pasado para darle sentido, pero había demasiados huecos, demasiadas preguntas cuyas respuestas no tenían sentido. No podía descansar, no podía encontrar paz. Estar en la cama era aún peor. Tenía que moverse, tenía que hacer algo. Al tercer día después de su confesión, sakura apareció en el comedor para desayunar. La señora Avery sonrió, pero la señora li la miró con el ceño fruncido.(n/a y dele la señora molestando q lata señora busque su casa)

—El médico ha dicho que debes descansar.

sakura no quería discutir con su suegra, pero tampoco pensaba seguir tumbada en la cama, sintiendo piedad de sí misma. Lo que ocurrió, ocurrió, e hiciera lo que hiciera nunca podría devolverle la vida a su hijo.

— Señora Ileran, agradezco su preocupación, pero creo que es hora de que empiece a comportarme con un ser humano normal. Esconderme en mi habitación no le devolverá la vida a Hien y no me ayudará a olvidar.

—Hay cosas que no se olvidan nunca. Sakura miró los ojos duros de su suegra, pero no se dejó avasallar.

—La vida sigue. Todos lo sabemos. Yo quiero a shaoran...

—Él no te quiere. ¿Cómo va a quererte? Ese era su miedo, puesto en palabras por aquella mujer que la odiaba.

—Eso no es asunto suyo —consiguió decir por fin—. Esto es entre su hijo y yo.

El ama de llaves se fue discretamente a la cocina y la madre de shaoran dio un paso hacia ella, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

—Mi hijo se merece a alguien mejor que tú. Se merece una mujer de verdad.

—Yo soy una mujer de verdad. Aunque cometí un terrible error...

—Lo que hiciste no fue un error, fue un crimen.

sakura se mordió los labios. ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Por qué quería hacerle daño cuando ella misma se lo había hecho mil veces?

—No puedo cambiar el pasado. Pero puedo prometerle amor a mi marido...

— ¿Tú crees que mi hijo sería feliz contigo? ¿Crees que podría confiar en ti?

Eso era cierto. shaoran nunca confiaría en ella. Y era un buen hombre. Se escondía bajo una falsa capa de frialdad, pero era un hombre de buen corazón y se merecía una mujer que lo amase y a quien él pudiera amar.

Una mujer que pudiera darle los hijos que tanto deseaba. Enferma, sakura se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el dormitorio. La señora li apareció entonces en la puerta.

—Si fueras lista, te marcharías ahora mismo, antes de que vuelva. Podrías anular el matrimonio...

— ¡Márchese! —gritó sakura, volviéndose hacia la ventana—. No la quiero aquí, váyase.

— Sí, madre, por favor. Vete —escuchó entonces la voz de shaoran. No lo había oído llegar, pero oír su voz era como estar en el cielo—. No tienes derecho a hablarle así a mi esposa .(n/a nyaaaaaaaaaaaa este es el shaoran que yo amo lindoooo)

—¿Tu esposa? Ella no es tu esposa...

—Es mi esposa —la interrumpió shaoran—. Y la quiero, mamá. Si tienes un problema con eso, tienes un problema conmigo. No vuelvas a hablarle como lo has hecho.

La señora Ileran miró a su hijo, incrédula. Unos segundos después, salió de la habitación, murmurando algo que sakura no pudo entender.

—shaoran…

—Lo siento. Lamento mucho que te haya hablado así.

sakura estaba paralizada. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir.

—No importa.

—Deberías haberme llamado. Le dejé el número de teléfono a mi madre.

Era absurdo decirle que ella no había querido dárselo. ¿Para qué? No quería seguir hablando de esa mujer rencorosa y llena de veneno.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—En París —contestó él. sakura lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿En París?

—Y en Londres. He hablado con mucha gente.

Gente con la que trabajaste en París, la policía... Y después, he hablado con yukito. Ahora vive en Londres, en un sucio apartamento frente al Támesis. yukito. sakura no quería pensar en él, no quería recordar el dolor que habían compartido. yukito había arruinado su vida una vez, no dejaría que volviera a hacerlo.

—No quiero hablar de él.

—Tenemos que hacerlo.

—No puedo, shaoran. Por favor, no sigas. Te lo he contado todo...

—No todo, sakura. Has olvidado los hechos, los has cambiado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella, confusa. shaoran la tomó de la mano y se sentaron juntos en la cama.

—Es hora de hablar sobre lo que realmente pasó en aquel apartamento.

—Ya te he contado lo que pasó.

—Pero es que no es así, sakura. Mírame, mírame a los ojos —dijo entonces shaoran levantando su barbilla—. El niño se ahogó, pero no fue culpa tuya. Ni siquiera estabas allí cuando pasó. De alguna forma, has cambiado los hechos, te has hecho culpable. Tienes que recordar lo que pasó, sakura. Lo que pasó de verdad.

Ella no podía hablar, el pánico mezclándose con la esperanza. Pero, aún así, seguía viendo la carita de su hijo muerto. Hien, su niño. Era su hijo y era su culpa.

—¿Yo no estaba allí?

—Era yukito quien estaba cuidando de él. Tú no estabas en casa cuando se ahogó, sakura. Estabas pintando, en tu estudio. sakura intentó levantarse, pero él se lo impidió, apretándola contra su pecho.

—No puede ser...

—Tú querías mucho a ese niño. Lo querías con toda tu alma y nunca lo habrías dejado solo en la bañera.

—Debería haber estado allí. Si yo hubiera estado allí, Hien no se habría ahogado. Si hubiera estado allí, no me habría movido por nada del mundo.

—Lo sé. Sé que eras una buena madre. Tus amigos me lo han dicho y los vecinos también. Por eso es una tragedia horrible. Hiciste todo lo posible...

—Pero no fue suficiente. Dios mío, tantos años pensando que... culpándome...

shaoran empezó a acariciar su pelo con ternura.

—yukito me dijo que había estado bebiendo. Dice que perdió la noción del tiempo.

—Bebía demasiado —suspiró sakura, con el corazón encogido—. No era feliz.

yukito se había casado con ella por su dinero, pero el dinero se había terminado cuando su padre canceló sus cuentas corrientes.

—¿Y tú, eras feliz?

—Yo tenía a mi niño —contestó sakura, con un nudo en la garganta—. Ya ves por qué no puedo tener hijos. Y tu madre tiene razón. Este matrimonio nunca podría funcionar. Debes devolverle el dinero a mi padre y buscar una esposa de verdad.

—Tú eres una esposa de verdad. Mi esposa.

—Pero la dote...

—No hay ninguna dote, sakura. Tu padre está arruinado.

—¿Arruinado?

—Yo he pagado sus deudas y le he abierto una cuenta en Suiza. Necesita algo para vivir. Ella lo miró, incrédula.

—¿Quieres decir que no tengo herencia? ¿No tengo nada?

—Nada más que a mí, lo siento. No sabía cómo darte la noticia.

El corazón de sakura explotó de alegría. Aquella era una noticia maravillosa. Ella odiaba el dinero de su padre, nunca lo había querido. Solo quería amor. Lo único que había querido de fujitaka kinomoto era su amor... y no había podido conseguirlo.

—Supongo que mi padre no te devolverá el dinero —dijo entonces.

—No. Y yo no lo quiero porque no voy a abandonarte. He estado esperándote ocho años sakura. Te conocí hace tiempo, durante una reunión en casa de tu padre. Tú interrumpiste la reunión para preguntarle algo...

—¿Tú estabas allí?

—Sí. Y vi cómo te pegó. Ese día juré que no dejaría que tu padre volviera a hacerte daño. Me casé contigo haciendo un trato con él, pero era por ti. Y por mí. Porque sé que puedo hacerte feliz, sakura.

—Tu madre me odia, shaoran.

—No necesito su aprobación. Me da igual lo que piense la gente. Te quiero y quiero estar contigo.

—Entonces, no hay herencia... '

—No. Eres pobre como una rata.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! —exclamó ella entonces, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía libre, por fin podía respirar. Ni herencia, ni obligaciones. Solo amor. Y esperanza—. ¿De verdad me quieres?

Él la miró a los ojos, sus oscuras pupilas llenas de emoción.

—Con toda mi alma.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Te quiero con toda mi alma, sakura. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. No hay nadie más que tú en mi vida. Solo me importas tú —susurró shaoran, antes de besarla con toda la ternura del mundo.

sakura se despertó al día siguiente apoyada en el pecho de su marido. En cuanto abrió los ojos, recordó a Hien, pero en lugar de silenciar su dolor, cerró los ojos y rezó por él. Lo amaba, siempre amaría a aquel niño.

Cuando terminó de rezar, sintió que su corazón se llenaba de paz. Y aquella vez lloró de nuevo, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. Había aceptado la pérdida de su hijo y podía seguir adelante con su vida.

—¿sakura? —escuchó la voz de shaoran, medio dormido todavía—. ¿Qué pasa?

—He rezado por Hien —contestó ella, con la voz rota—. Pero ahora entiendo que está en manos de Dios. Le debo a mi hijo hacer que mi vida sea lo más feliz posible.

—Mientras vivas, Hien vivirá contigo, en tu corazón y en tus pensamientos.

—Entonces, tengo que vivir una vida muy larga —murmuró ella, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de su marido, llorando por lo que había perdido y por lo que había ganado.

Ella no había matado a su hijo. Ni siquiera estaba en casa cuando ocurrió. Tantos años sintiéndose culpable, tantos años de dolor...

sakura lloró por todo lo que había perdido. Incluso lloró por su padre y por su terrible falta de amor que tanto daño le había hecho. shaoran la apretó contra su corazón.

—Llora, sakura. No eres un robot, eres una mujer. Una mujer bellísima que ha sufrido mucho — murmuró, besándola suavemente en los labios—. Puedes hablarme de Hien todo lo que quieras. Habla sobre lo que quieras, todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Tú me das esperanzas.

—Tendremos una hermosa vida juntos, sakura. Una vida nueva y mejor. Mejor de lo que hubiéramos soñado nunca, mi amor.

—¿Tú crees que es posible?

—Sé que lo es.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Lo sé, como supe aquel día en japon que algún día volvería a buscarte. He nacido para quererte, sakura. Y lo haré. Siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epílogo

CUIDADO! —exclamó sakura, levantándose del banco para ir tras su hijo, que corría hacia el estanque.

— ¡Ya te tengo! —sonrió shaoran, tomando al niño en brazos—. ¿Dónde ibas, pequeñajo?

— ¡Peses! —rio Hien, intentando soltarse—. Quiedo peses.

Shaoran llevó a su hijo hacia el banco, donde sakura lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Hien se abrazó a ella y empezó a darle besos en la cara.

—Mamá.

El corazón de sakura dio un vuelco de emoción.

—Sí, cariño. Mamá te quiere mucho.

—Quiedo peses —insistió el niño, casi estrangulándola con su abrazo.

—Ten cuidado con mamá, cielo —rio shaoran.

—Mamá —repitió Hien, besándola de nuevo. sakura levantó la cara, sonriente.

—Estoy bien —susurró, tocándose el vientre. En un par de semanas, habría otro li corriendo por el jardín.

shaoran se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

—Estás guapísima. Cada día más.

—Y tú estás ciego —rio ella.

—De ciego nada, estoy locamente enamorado. ¿Cómo hemos tenido tanta suerte?

Los ojos de sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. Seguía sorprendiéndola amar tanto a aquel hombre y sentirse tan amada por él.

—No lo sé. Es un milagro.

.FIN

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lindo final estos dos me sacaron canas verdes pero valio la pena la mama de shaoran me puso de los mil demonios q señora por dios ! q decir de **shaoran** es un amor ese es el shaoran q yo me imagino fuerte imponente q siempre consigue lo que quiere y lindo y dulce siiii **sakura** es muy insegura en la historia el personaje cayo en mitad con sakura referente al capitulo final y el epilogo los dos los puse juntos no quise hacer mas largo el final de la historia

muchas gracias a** daryis04 anaiza18 stellar bs mayiloza JeSs-Dh chiwanko Ifanycka bb girl mayi joyce chiva **gracias por seguir la historia son las mejores lectoras y si me equivoque en algo pido disculpas siempre cargo los capitulos en la noche y lo de la historia como veran no era mia asi que me costos ordenarla tratar q tuviera sentido fue una gran labor pero me gusto y como estoy novata con esto de fanfic no me fijaba bien en como se veia el capitulo gomen gomen cada review de ustedes me ayudo mucho y me dio animos .

bueno subire otra historia de esta misma autora no revelare el nombre¬¬ la cargare la proxima semana espero que esa estupida ley S.O.P.A no afecte la historia bueno chicas nos leemos en los reviews muchas gracias por su tiempoooo HAHAHHAHAHAHA LOS QUIERO *llorando de la emocion*

kobato dice :cambio y fuera


End file.
